Femme de nukenin
by mava-chan
Summary: Ces nukenins, qu'est-ce que je les aime ! YAOI! Principalement un Itanaru.
1. 01 prisonnier

Autatrice: Mava-chan et son inner

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto...même si j'en fais un peu n'importe quoi avec...

Pairing: kisanaru itanaru peinaru

** Prisonnier**

Il me sera difficile à présent d'aimer à nouveau… En fait c'est trop tard. Je lui avais dis oui. Mais pourquoi diable avais-je dis oui ? C'est vrai, j'ai été forcé parce que je suis captif. Et pourquoi je suis captif ? Parce que je suis un incapable. Non, c'est Sakura l'incapable. Un vrai boulet cette donzelle, ce n'est pas possible. Mais je ferais mieux de m'occuper de sortir de cette emmerde.

Non parce que franchement, se retrouver femme (même pas homme, hein, femme !) d'un nukenin, faut le faire. Et il faut être fêlé en plus. Evidemment comme je m'appelle Naruto, il a fallu que je sois la femme d'un requin (c'est même pas un mec, c'est de la poiscaille !). C'est bien ma veine, si je ne sors pas d'ici, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. De plus je ne vois aucune issue (la preuve, il n'y a même pas de porte ! si si je vous jure !). Ils sont trop mortels à l'Akatsuki, surtout la plante qui vient me nourrir. Mais celui que je préfère c'est Deidara (enfin plus les blings blings de Deidara). Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où il a débarqué avec un pur style américain. Bon après dans le drôle il y a Tobi. Un jour ils se ligueront tous contre lui et ses vannes pourries. Le truc c'est qu'on ne peut pas vraiment en rire, étant en position de faiblesse. Sinon je me plais à observer Itachi. Il est comme son frère, non je rectifie, il est mieux que son frère. Il a un truc en plus, ch'ais pas quoi. Il y a aussi une Chose que je n'ai pas compris : Sasori. Comment il est fait ce mec ? C'est que du bois (j'espère pour lui que ce n'est pas du teck). Ca a l'air de résister aux chocs de toute façon. Puis je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur le sort de mes ravisseurs non plus. A part ça, je ne sais toujours pas faire d'origamis. Je n'ai pas droit au papier (je ne vois pas comment je pourrais m'échapper avec une feuille..). Ils sont tous paranos je crois.

MAIS j'arrête de divaguer et je me remets à chercher un moyen de sortir. Tiens ! La plante mutante vient m'apporter le dîner ! Qui est avec lui cette fois ? Oh ! Mon charmant mari ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! Non, sans déc. il me veut quoi ?

**Je t'appellerais Zetsu.**

La plante s'en va et je me retrouve seul avec le poisson.

**Bon appétit mon amour.**

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'ennuierais à lui répondre. Ce n'est pas comme si la nourriture venait d'un traiteur non plus.

Vraiment une pauvre tâche ce type. Je ne pouvais pas en avoir un qui est plus classe ou plus drôle ? Je ne sais pas moi, mais je suis persuadé qu'une marionnette est mieux. Gros thon !

**Ca te dirait de faire une petite promenade pour digérer ? Histoire de changer d'air ?**

J'ai le droit de refuser ? Parce que en 1 : j'ai l'impression d'être un chien qu'on promène pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces ; 2 : ca va plus me donner l'envie de gerber qu'autre chose ; 3 : tant qu'il sera avec moi ça sentira toujours le poisson.

**Qui ne dit rien consent. Mange vite mon amour !**

Du cout, j'ai pris tous mon temps. Savourant avec un plaisir feinté la merde qu'on me donnait à bouffer tous les soirs.

Nous sortîmes donc longtemps après sous un très beau soleil. Puis Itachi s'invita, prétextant des raisons de sécurité. Enfin, sans excuses valables, Deidara et Sasori s'invitèrent également. La poiscaille nous conduisit jusqu'à un assez grand lac. Nous nous posèrent sur la rive. Cette saleté de requin m'obligea à m'assoir entre ses jambes, voulant sûrement marquer sa possessivité. Une chance que le coucher de soleil valait la peine d'être regardé ! La sortie se termina dans un silence de mort assez intriguant. Je suis certain qu'une fois que j'étais dans mon cachot, ils se sont crêper le chignon. Cela a dût être violent parce que je ne fus plus déranger pendant un bon mois !

Oui, je n'ai pas encore trouvé un moyen de me faire la malle. Néanmoins, un soir, celui que je considérais comme étant le chef entra. A sa suite il y avait une personne très intimidée, la dernière prisonnière je suppose.

**Kali, voici Naruto. Je vous laisse, mesdemoiselles.**

La fille en question s'installa directement dans un coin sombre avant de me parler.

**Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?**

**Plusieurs mois.**

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

**On vous a fait du mal ?**

Le fait que j'ai eu le pire mari de l'organisation ça compte ?

**Non, mais maintenant que tu es là qui sait ?**

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Zetsu installa un rideau et deux lits : je pense que les partouzes allaient commencer.

Le premier à se pointer fut Itachi. Je ne pouvais pas m'opposer à lui, bien qu'il suçote les seins de Kali de façon perverse. La pauvre fille se débattait comme un beau diable lorsque le brun s'arrêta. Du coup Kali fut elle aussi intriguée. Sûrement qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait y passer. Quoique maintenant que le brun avait changé de côté, c'était plutôt pour ma pomme que je m'inquiétais.

Naruto: J'ai très peur

Moi: Tu as bien raison

Naruto: Je suis terrifié

Moi: Meuh non ! Ca va s'arranger...après...

Inner: Reviews ?


	2. 02 la ruée vers l'or

Comme je ne l'avais pas fait la première fois je vais me rattraper...

Autatrice: Mava-chan (inner: tu ne serais pas en train de te vanter? moi: non, je me présente en bonne et due forme)

Disclaimer: Le truc le plus insupportable que j'ai à dire mais bon... les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété... (inner: ça t'a tué de le dire!)

Pairing: kisanaru itanaru peinaru

Rating: je met M parce que j'ai déjà tapé la suite...

** La ruée vers l'or**

Le dangereux personnage passa du temps à me dévisager. Mon moi intérieur mourrais d'envie de lui lancer un « Tu veux ma photo ? » bien placé mais cela refusait de sortir.

Il se déshabilla sans le moindre signe de pudeur. On est glaçon ou on ne l'est pas. Je préférais ne pas chercher à comprendre ce qui allait m'arriver, me demandant plutôt pourquoi diable je suis allé sur le lit ? Je ne pouvais pas rester par terre ?! Non, trop tard de toute façon. Le temps de m'égarer et j'étais déjà sur le point de me faire empaler.

**Tu es plus docile. Je préfère.**

**… (j'avais depuis longtemps court-circuité mon cerveau)**

Je sortis des vapes environ 5minutes après qu'il soit sortit. Ses baisers post-orgasmiques m'avaient bien saoulé. D'ailleurs, j'ai envie de vomir : il a réussit à me retourner les tripes. L'enflure.

Les temps qui suivirent auraient put être comparés à la ruée vers l'or. Mais pourquoi suis-je blond ?

Dans un sens, ce n'était pas surprenant de voir le requin débarqué, Itachi l'avait quand même doublé. Je dois avouer que ma curiosité l'emporta sur…rien. Je voulais voir le reste de son corps. Drôle de désir pour un futur violé, je sais. Arrivé au pantalon, je ne pensais qu'à une chose…rendre. Je ne voulais pour rien au monde regarder plus que ce que j'avais déjà vu. C'était trop…poisson. Le meilleur qualificatif possible selon moi. Ce n'était pas des côtes qu'il avait, mais des branchies géantes ! Et ce qui me pénétrait, je ne voulais même pas savoir.

Là, j'avais la gerbe grave. A peine qu'il était sortit que je redécorais le bord de mon lit. Chose que je regrettais par la suite : ça avait la même odeur que lui et me mettait mal à l'aise. En bonne voisine, Kali s'inquiéta.

**Ne, ça va ?**

**Je suis du genre camé, mais je supporte assez bien.**

**D'accord.**

Je suis sûr qu'elle était plutôt contente qu'elle ne soit pas à ma place et qu'elle voulait vérifier si je pouvais tenir encore longtemps. Et comme je suis très chanceux, parmi les conquistadors, il y eut le chef en personne. Enfin, en personne, il était transparent, mais bon.

Le truc plus ou moins marrant, c'est qu'en regardant à travers lui, tout devient très flou. J'avais l'impression d'être shooté à l'ecstasy. Et puis, on dirait que ses coups de butoir ne me font rien. Ou alors ils sont vraiment mauvais à l'Akatsuki. Mais je crois que ça vient quand même un peu de moi. Je dois avoir un grave problème avec le sexe. Bien sûr je jouis comme tous le monde, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai du plaisir. Loin de là...

Quelques jours plus tard, l'on vint nous chercher Kali et moi…

Naruto: J'ai toujours très peur

Moi: Petite nature

Itachi: Moi je l'aime bien cette fic !

Naruto: Please, envoyez des reviews pour lui dire d'arrêter (chibi eyes)


	3. 03 sortie en famille

Autatrice: mava-chan et sa conscience dérangée

Disclaimer: pourquoi Masashi Kishimoto en a-t-il eut l'idée avant moi??

Pairing: kisanaru itanaru peinaru

C'est ma première fic et quand je vois les premières reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant, merci !!

**Sortie en famille**

Les membres de l'organisation avaient l'air assez « joyeux » si je puis me permettre. Vu leurs caractères habituels, c'était même plutôt flippant.

Mon admirable requin de mari vint me prendre près de lui et se permit de poser sa nageoire (oserais-je appeler ça une main maintenant ?) sur mon ventre. Ce fut suffisant pour que mon moi intérieur se mette à crier de toutes ses forces et me déconnecte de la réalité, de peur de sombrer dans la folie.

Je fus ramené je ne sais combien de temps plus tard par un choc frontal (d'après ma douleur). Je fis un petit point de la situation. J'étais littéralement sur le cul en plein milieu du trottoir. En face de moi, quelque chose de grand, ou plutôt haut, et noir, magistralement posé entre mes jambes écartées...

Ayant comprit que je m'étais fais avoir par le vieux gag du gars qui fonce droit dans le lampadaire, je m'écriais sans m'en rendre compte à haute voix :

**Je vire lunatique moi.**

**Ca je ne te le fais pas dire.**

**?**

Bien sûr, mister blings blings n'a pas put s'empêcher de me vanner. Et puis qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Si je n'ai pas envie d'affronter la réalité, c'est mon problème après tout.

Ne tenant nullement compte de sa remarque, je me relevais pour contourner le maudit obstacle auquel je devrais maintenant faire attention.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à une clairière, ou plus un parc mais sans les grilles, les poubelles et le coin enfant. Il y avait juste le lac, le feuillage et la route en terre. C'était très joli si on enlevait du décor toutes les autres personnes présentes.

Le chef annonça que le repas se tiendrait seulement dans quelques heures et que par conséquent, ils avaient du temps libre.

Mon américain préféré se jeta immédiatement à l'eau. Pourtant j'aurais juré que le poisson irait en premier, me laissant par la même un peu d'oxygène, mais non, il s'était encore fait doublé. Quel nul...

**Nous on va faire un tour en vélo.**

Sans me demander mon avis, cela va de soi. En plus je suis certain que le vélo à deux ne faisait pas partie de nos bagages.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'avais été embarqué de force à l'arrière dudit moyen de transport. L'avantage c'est que je ne pédalais pas. Le bleu était le seul à le faire parce qu'il était le seul content des évènements. Je me contentais donc de me tenir en équilibre, quoique me laisser tomber était tentant.

Je continuais quand même à fixer le sol. Bien sûr il y avait un très beau lac à ma gauche mais j'étais dégoutté des étendues d'eau.

Pourtant dans ma léthargie, je le vis. Sombre, animé de noirs desseins, immensément grand dans la platitude des lieux, fièrement dressé sur notre route avec la ferme intention de nous faire mal. Moi, je l'avait vu par je ne sais quel miracle mais pas le baka qui roulait à toute allure.

**Galet.**

**?**

L'imbécile congénital se retourna, ses jambes continuant leur travail. Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé depuis mon arrivée. Alors que l'une de mes rares paroles soit « galet », je suppose que ça avait de quoi intriguer.

Cependant ses jambes nous rapprochaient dangereusement et maintenant il était…

**Trop tard.**

Le vélo se cambra et nos deux corps planèrent trop longtemps à mon goût avant de s'immobiliser durement sur le sol.

Je me sentais très inconfortablement installé. Mon corps devait avoir pris une pose aussi bizarre que celui de l'Autre en face. D'ailleurs je crois que sa tête est restée dans la même position qu'avant la chute, mais je doute que l'état de son cou soit encore dans le même état qu'avant la chute. Par contre moi ça pouvait aller même si me relever ne faisait pas partie de mes priorités.

Au moins je venais de résoudre un mystère : le vélo…ben ouais, c'était du suiton, fallait s'y attendre. Je trouvais ça étrange qu'il ne soit pas allé à la flotte. Mon incroyable mari avait fait mieux ! Au lieu de plonger dans l'eau, lui, il montait sur l'eau ! Ce qui avait l'avantage de ne pas mouiller, mais l'inconvénient de se désagréger au moindre choc crânien...

On a dû rester ainsi un bon bout de temps parce que je me suis fait relever par les autres qui devaient nous chercher. Je n'ai rien put avaler ce jour-là, et pour mon plus grand bonheur (et sans ironie cette fois) la poiscaille a eu une civière autour du cou. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre de ma cellule, la remise en place avait été délicieusement douloureuse. Je crois que je vire dans le sadisme là, mais bon, je mets ça sur le compte de la fréquentation. Après tout, je suis dans un nid de vipère et avec le temps ça arrive de penser comme ses geôliers. Et qui plus est, dans mon cas, j'ai un démon certes discret mais bien présent dans mon bide. Pour combien de temps encore je ne sais pas seulement.

Mon mari me délaissa donc pendant deux semaines. Semaines où il fut remplacé par un certain brun qui ne pouvait pas se résigner à sauter sa propre femme. On reconnait les salauds à ce qu'ils préfèrent se taper les femmes des autres. Néanmoins il est meilleur que l'autre. On reconnait les pétasses à ce qu'elles louent les aptitudes de tous les autres sauf celles de leur mari.

Mais franchement, comparé à la baise pure et dure de Kisame, les baisers et caresses d'Itachi, c'est du grand luxe. Même si j'ai souvent la tête dans un carrousel après avoir joui, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre non plus. Après tout, avec lui je ressentais des sensations(notamment ce désagréble tournis...), pas comme avec le caméléon.

Lui, c'était un Kisame version Homme invisible. L'avantage c'est qu'il ne me donnait pas la gerbe parce que je ne le voyais pas. D'un autre côté, c'est hyper chiant de se faire prendre par quelqu'un qu'on ne voit pas. Du coup je ne sais pas où sont ses mains, s'il me regarde, je ne sais même pas si c'est un beau gosse !

Un autre truc aussi que je n'ai toujours pas compris, ou plutôt que je me suis toujours demander : est-ce que son jutsu fait aussi en sorte que je ne ressente rien ? Parce qu'en arriver au point où je me demande s'il est en train de me prendre, c'est grave !A moins que je n'ai réellement un grave problème mental...mais j'en doute.

Tiens, j'oubliais. Sur la liste des mystères résolus on peut ajouter le truc qu'Itachi a en plus (ou en moins, ça dépend du sens dans lequel on le prend). Sasuke et lui sont tous les deux plus grands que moi, beaux, ténébreux, hautains et forts mais l'ainé n'a pas de soif de vengeance. En fait c'est Sasuke qui est assez con pour faire ce que son frère lui avait dit de faire il y a maintenant des années. L'intelligence ca fait toute la différence.

En plus je commence à l'apprécier le corbeau.Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Ce doit être la faute de la solitude, ce n'est pas avec la colocataire que je me sentirais entouré, loin de là. Et lui aussi semble aimer ma compagnie parce qu'il reste plus longtemps après la partie de jambes en l'air. Il se met sur le dos et reprend son souffle tranquillement à côté de moi. Donc, j'ai le temps de passer mon tournis et d'apprécier le moment.

Comme maintenant : je regarde le plafond, il regarde le plafond. Je regarde toujours le plafond mais un ovni en forme de doigt s'interpose et s'agite…

Naruto: Kisame est passé pour un idiot, je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir trop souffert...

Moi: Alors, tu vois que c'est pas si mal finalement !

Naurto: C'est pas aussi terrible que ce à quoi je m'attendais mais... DEPUIS QUAND J'APPRECIE ITACHI ??

Moi: Au cas où tu n'as pas lu le résumé, ça finira sûrement en itanaru, donc c'est normal que tu l'aimes, ne ?

Itachi: Parfaitement d'accord !

Moi: Enfin quelqu'un qui me soutient...à moins que certains veulent bien émettre une review ??


	4. 04 agréable matin

**Autatrice**: Mava-chan (et oui je reviens !)

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et personne n'a toujours pas voulu m'expliquer pourquoi !

**Couples**: itanaru

Excuses: je tiens particulièrement à m'excuser pour cette absence prolongée. Moi aussi quelle idée de commencer une fic juste avant la rentrée ! Tout ça pour dire que j'ai dû prendre le temps de m'adapter au rythme du lycée avant de me relancer dans la suite. Parcontre je sais pas comment j'ai fait mais j'ai désinstaller word (inner: t'es trop conne, encore heureux que t'avais tapé à l'avance !). Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème jusqu'au chap16...

**--Chapitre 4: Agréable matin--**

Sans me poser de questions je suivis le doigt des yeux. Après deux loopings et quelques allers-retours, il finit par partir vers la droite. Et là sur qui je tombe ? Itachi l'index pointé sur moi. Pourquoi ai-je suivi ce stupide doigt ?Quelle question idiote. Si idiote qu'elle me fit rire. Un petit rire qui ne m'avait pas échappé depuis bien longtemps maintenant, presque deux mois à vrai dire. Lui aussi me fit un sourire. Il est beau quand il sourit sincèrement...

Il posa une main que je qualifierais de "douce" sur ma joue, ce qui eut pour effet de cesser mon rire. Il fit de petits cercles avec son pouce tout en me fixant. Lorsqu'il arrêta ses arabesques, je me perdis dans ses orbes rubis. Je les vis se rapprocher doucement mais surement. Puis il s'arrêta et me regarda encore avant de se décider à faire les derniers millimètres qui nous séparaient. Mes yeux se sont fermés d'eux même comme les siens je suppose. Nos lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre. On resta comme ça un moment. Jusqu'à que sa langue ne m'en demande l'accès. Je le lui accordai. Non pas par obligation, ni par soumission, juste parce que je me sentais bien. Le baiser fut si doux que mon cœur fut secoué par des frissons imaginaires. Au début, j'avoue que je m'étais amusé à fuir mon homologue mais il m'avait rapidement piégé, alors je lui ai laissé le contrôle. Sa main s'était déplacée sur l'arrière de mon cou. Je crois bien que je me tenais trop éloigné à son goût.

On s'est séparé, ouvrant simultanément nos yeux. Il profita du fait que ma bouche était encore entrouverte pour m'embrasser à nouveau. C'était plus fougueux cette fois, plus passionné. Sa main droite se mouva encore une fois vers le bas. Elle prenait la direction de mon dos, faisant en sorte de coller son torse au mien. Puis elle continua sa descente jusqu'à mes fesses qu'elle malaxa sensuellement. Sa jambe se fit une place entre les miennes, tandis que je me risquais à poser délicatement ma main sur ses pectoraux. On en était là lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce.

J'ouvris les yeux, il les avait ouverts aussi. Moi qui avais aimé cet échange, je le sentis se détacher de moi à regret. Je l'entendis cracher un « kuso » pendant qu'il se rhabillait. Il y avait cependant quelque chose qui clochait : ses cheveux. Il était tout décoiffé et cela empiétait sur son allure.

Je profitais donc du fait qu'il avait le dos tourné pour me munir d'une brosse. Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque je le retins par la manche. J'enlevais son élastique sous ses yeux interrogatifs. Lorsqu'il eut saisi mes intentions, il se tourna dans sa position initiale, me facilitant la tâche. Je refis sa queue basse et le regarda s'en aller.

Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai arrangé les cheveux ?! Il y avait trop de mystères à l'Akatsuki. Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qui m'intéressait, c'était de me glisser sous les couvertures.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, je ne vis personne, excepté pour les repas et le chef. Mais comme je ne le voyais pas, je ne le comptais pas. Je crois que mon mari et mon amant sont allés en mission. J'étais donc assez tranquille, alors je ne fis que dormir de mes journées. Et comme je savais qu'ils ne étaient pas là, mon sommeil fut assez profond.

Mais un de ces fameux jours, je me fis réveiller par de l'eau. De l'eau qu'on m'avait envoyée sur les yeux. Prit d'un mauvais pressentiment, j'ouvris mes pupilles en sursaut…

**--FINI !--**

mava-chan: (se lamente) pourquoi j'ai éffacé word ?

inner: (en profite pour la tourmenter) je me le demande bien. qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête ?

mava-chan: toi, c'est déjà beaucoup de développer un double-soi méchant qui plus est, alors j'ai du trier

inner: et word, il est tombé dans les inutiles ?

mava-chan: j'ai vaiment pas fait exprès !

naruto: (jubile) dans un sens, je suis pas préssé de savoir ce qui m'a réveillé

inner et mava-chan: on te dit que les chapitres sont tapés jusqu'au 16 !!

naruto: et merde ! Reviews pour les arrêter please !!


	5. 05 grosse frayeur, bonne soirée

**Auteur : **J'arrête de dire Autatrice parce que c pas francais... bon, ben c Mava-chan !!

**Disclaimer : **La rangaine habituelle koi !

**Couples : **itanaru

maintenant, place au petit chap 5 !!

--

--**Chapitre 5--**

Devant moi, un petit canard jaune au sourire hypocrite. A côté de lui,… Itachi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Mon moi intérieur avait frôlé la crise cardiaque à l'idée que mon vénérable mari soit rentré indemne de sa mission. Le nukenin me fit un sourire, amusé par ma réaction sûrement.

Il se redressa, déposa le vilain petit canard sur la table de chevet, enleva cape et T-shirt avant de me pousser pour s'asseoir.

**Fais-moi un massage.**

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas dû avoir un bon lit depuis quelques temps.

Il était très tendu. Je m'évertuais donc à bien remplir mon rôle. Peu à peu, il se mit sur le ventre, la tête dans le vide. Je posais un premier pied sur sa colonne vertébrale et fis un premier aller vers sa nuque. Puis je repartis vers l'arrière. Ensuite un autre passage vers l'avant.

Quand on avait trouvé l'équilibre, c'était très marrant. Ayant pris mes marques, je commençais à dandiner le haut de mon corps, m'imaginant une barre à passer en dessous.Il faut bien un peu d'humour dans ce monde. Après ce fut la danseuse hawaïenne. Et pour finir ce fut la boulette. Le truc qui ne fallait absolument pas faire, je l'ai fais. Le surfeur hawaïen.

Comme le corbeau était loin d'être aussi con que dans la fable, il comprit très vite le pot aux roses. En moins de deux, j'étais allongé sur le dos, lui?, ayant reprit une position de dominant.

**Tu es la seule personne assez fêlée pour prendre mon dos pour une planche de surf quand elle est censée me masser.**

**Su…sumimasen.**

Il eût un sourire en coin pour une raison qui m'était inconnue. Un peu inquiet de par son comportement, je me laissais quand même aller au baiser qu'il venait de me donner, tout en douceur.

**Tu es aussi la seule personne ayant un cul assez bandant pour que je me laisse faire.**

Mes pommettes se colorèrent au compliment qu'il venait de lancer à mon popotin rebondit.

**Tu es bien aussi quand tu rougis.**

Mes joues s'empourprèrent encore plus sous sa dernière remarque. Je ne me savais pas possédant du sex-appeal ou encore un tout autre avantage physique.

Il ne me laissa pas le loisir d'y penser plus longuement. Le corbeau avait commencé à me torturer. A première vue, tout lumbago avait disparu. Il continuait à déboutonner mon haut tout en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Je gémissais, je me sentais bien.

On était tout deux déjà torse nu. Il m'embrassait alors que ses mains défaisaient nos pantalons. Puis une sonnette retentit, nous coupant une seconde fois dans nos ébats.

Comme la première fois, Itachi s'arrêta et râla. Mais contrairement à cette même première fois, une voix que je n'avais pas particulièrement l'envie d'entendre s'éleva.

**Itachi, au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant de cette règle comme quoi chacun à droit à son intimité avec sa compagne, j'aimerais passer un peu de bon temps avec la mienne.**

Et si l'épouse en question n'avait pas envie de voir ta face de sushi ? T'y a pensé à ça ? En tout cas, il était hors de question qu'il me passe sur le corps. Je ne savais pas si le brun avait l'intention de lui répondre ou non, mais son regard se figea sur moi.

J'avais sorti l'une de mes meilleures parades, même si je ne l'avais encore jamais expérimentée. Les bras repliés de chaque côtés de ma tête, les lèvres pulpeuses, les joues rosées, quelques mèches blondes tombant devant mes yeux bleus brûlants de désir, je lui faisait implicitement comprendre que je ne voulais pas qu'il cède sa place à l'autre mutant. Et pour mieux l'inviter à la débauche, j'écartais lentement les jambes que j'avais repliées vers moi.

**Tu me plais de plus en plus toi.**

Avec un sourire pervers, il vint se loger entre mes jambes, me faisant sentir l'érection que cette vision avait fait naître en lui. J'étais plus que ravi de l'avoir retenu. Il recommença à m'embrasser langoureusement, finissant d'enlever nos bas. Nos deux membres se frottaient à travers le tissu les séparant. Il finit par enlever nos boxers pour mon plus grand bonheur, libérant mon sexe de la contrainte du sous-vêtement.

J'humidifiais les deux doigts se présentant à moi d'un air absent, me préoccupant plus du traitement qu'il infligeait à l'un de mes boutons de chair. Il continuait de suçoter mes tétons et avait déjà introduit un doigt en moi lorsqu'un nouveau bruit de sonnette retentit dans la pièce.

Et bien qu'il attende ou mieux qu'il se lasse et me laisse tranquille à jamais ! Mais apparemment il s'impatientait.

**ITACHI ! PUTAIN !! MAGNE-TOI !!**

C'est là que le sharingan fit quelque chose qui me fit franchement chaud au cœur.

**T'as qu'à aller nager !**

L'envoyer se faire foutre. Ce type grimpait fulgureusement vite dans mon estime. Surtout maintenant qu'il se déhanchait en moi.

Mes gémissements reprirent de plus belle. Je le sentais aller et venir, touchant à chaque fois ma prostate, déchaînant en moi des vagues de plaisir. Mais gourmand comme je suis, je lui en demandais toujours plus, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. C'est fou ce que les gens deviennent lents quand on prend son pied.

Mon bonheur atteignit son apogée, lorsque tous mes muscles se contractant, nous rejoignîmes le septième ciel. Il avait éjaculé en moi : c'était aussi chaud que bon. J'étais pour l'une des rares fois comblé. Peut-être parce que c'est de moi que venait l'initiative cette fois-ci. J'ai eu ce que je voulais et j'étais content.

Itachi prit place à mes côtés pour reprendre son souffle comme la fois dernière. Le silence était de rigueur. Même Kali était silencieuse. Qu'importe, j'avais tendance à souvent l'oublier celle-là (nda : moi ossi d'ailleurs on me le fait souvent remarquer ; inner : si jété elle je me ferai discrète, vu sa situation, vaut mieux qu'on l'oublie...).

**Il est si mauvais que ça ?**

**Quoi ?**

**Kisame au lit. C'est si affreux que tu peux changer d'attitude pour l'empêcher de venir ?**

**Oh…il me donne la gerbe.**

Il eut un rire bref tandis que je souriais simplement.

**Je crois que je vais dormir ici ce soir. Juste pour le faire chier.**

Cette fois le rire bref vint de moi, et c'est lui qui souriait.

**Mais maintenant tu m'en dois une.**

**Tu ne perds pas le Nord toi. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour te prouver ma gratitude ?**

**J'ai déjà ton corps…je verrais en temps voulu.**

Clôturant la conversation, il se glissa sous les couettes où je le rejoignis rapidement. Il éteignit les lumières. L'autre prisonnière les éteignit également, nous plongeant dans le noir complet.

Je sentais une main tatillonne effleurer mes abdos, remontant sur mes pectoraux, chatouillant mon cou pour finir sur mes lèvres. Elle repassa leur contour, puis pressa la partie inférieure, me faisant entrouvrir la bouche. Une langue s'enfourna dans celle-ci en un ballet harmonieux et langoureux.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, je me rendis compte que l'on s'était rapproché. Dans la noirceur de la salle, ses yeux brillants, revenaient chercher le contact. Sa main était déjà sur ma cuisse, l'intimant de passer ma jambe par-dessus son corps, nous rapprochant un peu plus. Lui-même s'était collé à moi. A peine notre respiration redevenue normale que l'on se retrouvait à nouveau. Seul le bruit de nos échanges buccaux troublait le silence de la nuit.

On s'embrassa jusqu'à épuisement. Je ne savais pas lequel de nous deux avait sombré en premier, la soirée se terminant d'un accord tacite…

--

bon, voilà la suite ! maintenant ke je me suis callée sur le rythme du lycée, je vais faire en sorte de poster plus souvent. sinon ça, je sais que c cour parce ke j'écris au feeling et que je compte pas le nombre de mots. C'est juste que je coupe là où il me semble que je dois couper, ça donne des trucs courts à chaque fois, vous m'excuserez, hein ?

**Reviews ??**


	6. 06 conspiration

**Auteur : **mava-chan

**Disclaimer : **toujours pas à moi

**Couple : **toujours du itanaru, ca changera plus de tte facon !

encore un chap très court...

--

--**Chapitre 06**--

Le lendemain, je me réveillais à l'intérieur d'une fournaise. Entre les draps chauds et les bras du nukenin, il y avait de quoi briser un thermomètre. J'étais si bien que je redoutais le moment où il devrait partir.

Abandonnant là mes réflexions, j'enfouissais ma tête au creux de son épaule et me lova plus confortablement. Carpe diem comme on dit.

Quelques temps plus tard se fut au tour d'Itachi d'émerger. J'ouvris moi aussi les yeux, curieux de connaître sa tête le matin. Il avait le teint enfariné, les cernes un peu plus prononcées que d'habitude, et ses yeux déjà effilés étaient encore plus petits. La même tête qu'ont la plupart des gens au réveil en gros. Ca aurait été plus drôle si ses cheveux s'étaient dressés sur sa tête durant la nuit, mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir.

Il prit un certain moment avant de me dire « Ohayo ». Sûrement le temps de se remémorer la veille et de situer son environnement. Je lui répondis calmement. Il referma paresseusement les paupières.

Ses mains baladeuses ayant reprit du service vinrent titiller mon postérieur…et me le pincer. Surpris, mon « Itaï » retentit dans l'air reposé du matin. Si me pincer les fesses le mettait de bonne humeur, je n'avais pas fini d'être martyrisé. Son sourire toujours présent, il se dégagea de moi pour s'étirer félinement. Il se mit en position assise, passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis se laissa retomber tel un vulgaire sac à patates. Le réveil était difficile.

**Au lieu de me regarder, va récupérer mes habits.**

Je parcourus l'espace des yeux : le boxer au bas du lit, à côté du miens que j'enfilais par la même occasion, un pantalon à proximité du rideau et un T-shirt balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il était près de la cape. Une autre bizarrerie de la Lune Rouge.

**Relève-moi.**

La flemme incarnée ce type ! Au moins je ne suis pas tombé sur ceux qui ont des envies plus que meurtrières lorsque le soleil se lève.

Sans m'énerver, je me plaçais derrière lui pour le redresser. Avec toute la peine du monde je dois avouer : Monsieur ne se sentait pas gêner et appuyait tout son poids. Une fois l'opération terminée, il prit quand même la peine de s'habiller tout seul. Je me voyais mal le faire à sa place...

**Ma tête.**

Ca par contre je veux bien. On dirait que je joue à la poupée. Décidément je me féminise de plus en plus.Je me fais peur.

Je repassais le peigne plusieurs fois au même endroit, faisant durer le moment. Lui aussi devait en profiter pour se reposer un peu plus longtemps. Je finis tout de même par lui faire sa queue basse. Il resta encore un peu sans bouger, puis prit le dos de ma main pour la baiser. Lorsqu'il me la rendit, il se leva, enfila sa cape, puis s'en alla.

Je sentis alors Kali s'agiter anormalement.

**Ne ?**

**Quoi ?**

**Il a dormi ici ?**

**Oui et alors ?**

**C'était juste pour savoir, te braque pas contre moi !**

**Sumimasen.**

Cette fille, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne l'aimais pas. Habituellement j'essaye de déceler le bon en chaque personne, mais elle j'avais envie de la buter. Voilà que je recommençais à penser comme ces criminels...

La journée se passa calmement. Apparemment, nul n'avait assez de temps libre pour passer nous voir. Le soir prit son temps pour arriver. L'ennui arrivait à vous faire compter les secondes. La porte s'ouvrit. Le brun était revenu.

Enjoué, mon attitude changea du tout au tout. J'agitais discrètement mes cheveux, me rallongeais sur le côté, mettais en valeur mes lèvres si généreuses et prenais un regard fiévreux. Lorsqu'il me vit, ses joues devinrent tout de suite plus colorées. Il s'approcha, posa seulement un genou sur le lit et m'embrassa.

**Tu es un appel au viol, Naruto-chan.**

**Vraiment ?**

Ma voix était comme enrouée de plaisir. Tout mon corps l'appelait, le retenait. Mais cette fois mon vœu ne fut pas exaucé. Il avait autre chose de prévu pour moi ce soir. Et cela ne me fit pas extrêmement plaisir.

**...Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout. Tu lui fais juste une pipe.**

Tout en le disant, il m'avait fait plein de bisous papillons. Il pensait peut-être que l'annonce serait moins crue comme cela et ben c'était raté!

**Ensuite c'est là que ton travail commence vraiment.**

Cette fois il m'embrassa. Je craignais le pire.

**Après tu le mords. Mord-le avec toute ta rage.**

En voilà une idée agréable à l'écoute mais en théorie seulement. Parce que moi dans tout ça, je suis en danger de mort.

**Je ne veux pas finir en granulé pour poisson.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas je te dis. Si tu le fais assez souffrir, je l'entendrais de là où je me trouverais, et je viendrais immédiatement. Qu'en dis-tu ?**

**D'a…d'accord. Je le ferais.**

**Ravi de l'entendre.**

Comme pour me donner un avant-goût de récompense, il m'embrassa avec fougue, puis s'en alla…

--

il y a de la magouille dans l'air !!

c'est motivant pour poster la suite, hihi

**Reviews ??**


	7. 07 je préfère pas donner de nom

**Auteur : **mava-chan

**Disclaimer : **encore et toujours la même chose...

**Couple : **itanaru, quoi d'autre ?

un peu plus long que les précedent celui-là !

--

--**Chapitre 07--**

Kisame, qui devait bouillonner sur place, le remplaça. Il vint rapidement vers moi. Je repris mon expression neutre de lunatique. J'essayais de ne pas penser à sa beauté physique et de me concentrer sur le service que je devais rendre.

**Tu m'as manqué tu sais.**

Pas à moi.

Il enleva ses vêtements ; c'était un rapide. Je m'avançai vers lui qui était debout à l'autre bout du lit. J'attendis qu'il enlève son boxer pour prendre la Chose d'un air timide. Je le sentais me regarder d'un air satisfait.

**Je t'ai manqué aussi on dirait.**

Non, ton remplaçant était mieux.

Je commençai à faire des vas et viens avec ma main, léchant en même temps son gland. J'éloignais tous soupçons. Bête comme il est, il se laissa faire, me faisant aveuglément confiance. Je pris son membre en bouche, infligeant les mêmes vas et viens qu'avec ma main. Je lui faisais croire que j'étais dévoué et passionné.

Puis lorsque je sentis le bon moment arriver, d'une décharge de chakra, j'enfonçais griffes et dents dans toute chaire à ma portée.

Mes griffes acérées s'enfoncèrent dans ses cuisses en dix trous distincts qui laisseront sûrement des traces aussi bien psychologiques – vu le cri qu'il avait poussé – que physionomiques. Mes dents remplacées par des canines acérées s'enfoncèrent avec facilité dans la partie fragile de son anatomie. Je sentais mes canines se toucher. En fait, ma mâchoire était complètement refermée. Je craignais pour sa virilité ainsi que ma survie en ce bas monde.

Itachi rapplique vite je t'en prie. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas entendu le hurlement qu'il a poussé ! Dépêche-toi bon sang !

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. La victime n'avait heureusement pas eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Tu te précipitas sur ton coéquipier immobilisé par la douleur. Je me décidais à retirer mes griffes pendant que tu attrapais son manteau. Tu le posas sur son dos, mais il ne bougea toujours pas, choqué.

Tu me fis signe de le lâcher et j'obéissais. Mais au lieu de le libérer en ouvrant la bouche, je me reculais simplement. Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais son entrejambe saignait abondamment. J'avais moi-même du sang autour de la bouche. Tu fus un peu surpris. Je crois que tu n'avais pas encore réalisé l'ampleur des dégâts.

Moi si, c'était enfermé, caché derrière mes dents que je n'osais plus desserrer de peur de vérifier ce que je savais déjà. Un médecin arriva à son tour. Itachi l'aida à placer la statue sur la civière et le médecin se clona pour le porter à l'infirmerie. Il laissa de l'eau et des compresses. Pour moi je crois.

Le corbeau me fit un clin d'œil, un petit sourire en coin.

**He ben, quand on te dit de toutes tes forces, tu n'y vas pas mollo toi ! dit-il tout en humidifiant une serviette pour me débarbouiller.**

Je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce. Il finit par écarter mes lèvres de force. Mes dents devaient être rouges elles-aussi. Il remarqua qu'elles étaient étrangement serrées et fronça les sourcils. Il se força un passage et entrevit la Chose.

Il finit par me l'enlever après quelques efforts. Je sentais un poids disparaître de mes épaules. Je me sentais allégé, tellement que j'avais même retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

**Est-ce que j'ai mordu trop fort ?**

Je suis la seule personne capable de faire de l'humour dans une situation pareille. Itachi, lui, semblait avoir buggé. Il regarda le morceau de chair avec des yeux ahuris, puis me regarda moi. Après quelques secondes à me dévisager, il finit par reprendre un air « normal ».

**Si l'idée de me faire la même chose t'effleure ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, tu es un homme mort. C'est clair ?**

Je répondis énergiquement de la tête et il se remit à sourire.

**Tu ne remercies pas ton sauveur ?**

Tout de suite mon instinct animal reprit le dessus. Je sortis de ma position accroupie pour me mettre assis, et utilisa mes jambes pour l'amener vers moi. Son sourire devint lubrique. Mon pied derrière sa nuque le rapprochait de plus en plus.

**A partir, je te sauverais plus souvent.**

Il m'embrassa tout en me poussant au milieu du lit. Ses mains tracèrent le contour de ma fine taille, puis elles redescendirent vers ce postérieur qu'il aimait tant. Je me laissais aller à ses caresses et ses à baisers papillon dans ma nuque.

Une chose est sûre, les pyjamas akatsukiens étaient vraiment rapides d'accès. Il suffisait de tirer un peu dessus pour que tous les boutons s'enlèvent d'eux-mêmes.

Pendant qu'il torturait l'un de mes tétons, il se débarrassa de son bas. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se redressa et éjecta son haut. Puis il revint assaillir ma cavité buccale tout en arrachant mon bas de pyjama, à présent inutilisable. Comment je fais si j'ai froid maintenant ? Sans me laisser le temps de répondre à la question, il retira nos boxers. Il avait l'air pressé de terminer les préliminaires et je dois avouer que moi aussi.

**Prend-moi.**

Sans chercher à savoir si j'avais grillé mes neurones, il écarta mes jambes, les plaçant de chaque côté de lui. Néanmoins, plus doucement, il me pénétra. C'était certes un peu douloureux, mais j'aimais bien. Je vire aussi sadomaso je crois.

Il commença à se déhancher en moi. Mes gémissements se firent plus réguliers, plus soutenus. Je m'étais aussi mis à bouger, lui imposant un rythme plus rapide auquel il s'adapta.

Ses râles rauques poussés en simultané avec ses coups de buttoir me faisaient perdre la tête. Je me libérais dans un ultime cri de désir suivi par celui du corbeau. Ce dernier s'affala comme il le faisait toujours après l'acte. C'était à ce moment-là qu'on se parlait. Toujours après l'orgasme. S'il leur faut ça pour se mettre à dialoguer, je comprends pourquoi c'est si difficile de leur soutirer des mots. Ils sont frustrés les pauvres.

**Tu es vraiment un bon coup tu sais ?**

**C'est un compliment ?**

**Oui.**

**Merci.**

Le silence revint l'espace de quelques minutes. Le temps que nos respirations se fassent plus régulières.

**Va me chercher mes vêtements.**

J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'il me ferait le même coup que ce matin. Au moins il avait pris la peine de tout balancer au même endroit, ce qui est déjà un plus. Ca évitait à mon derrière de souffrir trop longtemps. Je fis le tour du lit pour ramasser la pile de linges, puis repris ma place en posant le tout à côté de lui.

**Il faut que je te relève aussi ?**

**Tu apprends vite.**

Ca m'aurait étonné qu'avec ses paupières closes, Monsieur ait daigné se mettre assis seul. Comme pendant la matinée, j'usais de toutes mes ressources pour mouvoir son poids qu'il faisait exprès d'augmenter. Ca doit l'amuser de me voir peiner.

Anticipant la suite, je partis directement à la quête du peigne. Une fois son T-shirt résille en place, il se positionna dos à moi sur le rebord du lit double. Je m'acquittais de ma tâche avec douceur et soin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer sa cape et moi à filer sous les draps.

Il se retourna une dernière fois pour me scruter, semblant réfléchir à la suite des évènements. Je soutins son regard, une expression neutre au fond des prunelles.

**Je reviendrais te donner des nouvelles de ton mari.**

Il s'en alla. Au moins je savais que le fanatique des océans était dans l'impossibilité de m'atteindre. Maintenant que j'y pense…

**Itachi…**

Il se retourna interrogatif. Je lui montrais d'un signe de tête un bout du corps de mon mari négligemment abandonné par terre.

**Ca pourrait lui être utile. S'en faire une relique par exemple.**

**Quelle remarque funeste.**

Pourtant il souriait. Les nukenins doivent être des nécrophiles. J'espère que ça ne me contaminera pas aussi.

Il ressortit cette fois pour de bon. Je ne sais pas s'il se rendait compte qu'il était sortit avec une partie de pénis dans la main. Ou alors il n'en avait rien à foutre du requin. Tout de même, j'y étais allé vraiment fort ce coup-ci. Malgré ça, je ne regrettais rien de ce que j'avais fait. Je venais de découvrir que j'avais la rancune tenace et comme il m'énervait…

Sans me préoccuper plus que ça du sort d'une personne que je n'aimais pas, je me callais entre mes deux oreillers et plongeais dans un sommeil réparateur…

--

Il n'y a que moi pour écrire un truc pareil, si jamais Anna-chan tombe là-dessus, elle va me charrier toute la semaine !!

Anna-chan : Je ne te dirais plus jamais : "Rêve de fanfics ce soir mava-chan !"

C'est sûr que pour rêver de trucs comme ça, vaut mieux trouvé autre chose...

**Les reviews sont des contributions au soignement de l'auteur !!**


	8. 08 jalousie et trahison

**Auteur : **mava-chan

**Disclaimer : **ça me fend le coeur de le dire

**--trahison et jalousie--**

On n'est pas si mal logé que ça à l'Akatsuki. Un grand lit, des oreillers, deux tables de chevets, une commode avec miroir, de l'espace et pas de chaînes. Par contre on n'avait qu'un seul habit : le pyjama. C'est confortable, je ne vais pas me plaindre de passer toute mes journées au lit non plus. Moi qui devais me presser le matin pour remplir des missions le plus souvent débiles...

Le brun ne réapparut que le lendemain, vers l'après-midi je dirais. Je ne vois pas le ciel et je n'ai pas l'heure, mais il m'a semblé l'attendre moins longtemps que d'habitude.

Il enleva d'entrée tous ses vêtements supérieurs. Histoire d'être plus à l'aise certainement. Il s'allongea. Je ressentis toute la fatigue qui l'habitait. Je referais bien le surfeur hawaïen sur son dos... C'était tellement kiffant.

Je me rapprochais de lui félinement, imitant la démarche d'une panthère. Ce que je pouvais aimer le provoquer. Il était si passionné après.

Je m'installais à ses côtés, assis à la façon des japonais. Continuant dans mon imitation d'animal, je penchais ma tête sur le côté, un air innocent et interrogatif callé au fond des prunelles. On se fixa jusqu'à ce que sa main ne vienne effleurer ma joue en une douce caresse. Ladite main continua son chemin, faisant le contour de ma mâchoire puis s'accentua sur ma nuque.

**Approche un peu toi.**

Doucement nos lèvres se scellèrent, puis nos langues se rencontrèrent, dansèrent, se séparèrent pour mieux se retrouver. Tes grandes mains que je sais ô combien elles aimaient tripoter, s'amusèrent avec mes fesses.

Si le haut de mon pyjama était vraiment rapide à déboutonner, maintenant que mon bas avait été déchiré en lambeaux, il ne me restait comme véritable barrière plus que mon boxer. Boxer qui ne tenait jamais longtemps devant la fougue d'Itachi.

Comme lors de notre dernier échange, le corbeau ne me prépara pas. Je préférais de loin cette façon de faire. Elle me permettait de ressentir tellement plus de choses. Evidemment, j'avais encore chipoté sur le fait qu'il n'allait pas assez vite ou pas assez fort. C'est que je suis devenu exigeant en la matière...

Bref, je savais que c'était maintenant qu'il allait me dire ce qu'il voulait me dire, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas raconter avant de s'être envoyé en l'air. Il a une personnalité des plus complexe.

**Ton cher et tendre est en pleine dépression. Le plus drôle c'est que le médecin n'arrive pas à révéler la cause de sa baisse de moral aux autres. Ce serait trop humiliant...  
**

**Si les autres savaient il se suiciderait sûrement…ou alors il sombrerait carrément dans la folie.**

Un ange passa.

**Ca te dirait d'être veuve ?**

**Hein ?**

**Oui, imagine. Tu es veuve et je me débrouille pour être veuf moi aussi.**

**Tu veux tuer Kali ?**

**Je n'en ai rien à faire d'elle. Que je m'en débarrasse, c'est tout ce qui compte.**

**Moi aussi je ne l'aime pas.**

**Alors tu en penses quoi ? Ce n'est pas tentant ?**

**Si très. Mais comment tu vas faire ?**

**Laisse-moi m'en occuper. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'être beau et de te taire.**

Itachi resta avec moi cette nuit-là. Je me demande si c'est bien ce qu'il va faire. D'autant plus que je suis son complice dans l'affaire. J'ai affaibli Kisame et je ne vais pas lever le petit doigt pour la fille qui se trouve de l'autre côté du rideau séparant la salle.

Mais en y repensant bien, j'aurais un mari que j'apprécierais. Vu mon expérience ce ne serait pas du luxe. Et comme le corbeau est possessif, aucunes chances pour que le chef se présente de nouveau à moi.

Plus rassurer dans mon choix, je me décidais enfin à profiter de la présence qui passait la nuit en ma compagnie. Lové au creux de son cou, ses bras puissant m'entourant, je m'endormais paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin je fus le premier à être d'attaque. Je ne bougerais de là pour rien au monde. Et je ne céderais ma place à personne non plus. Patiemment j'attendais le moment où il se réveillerait. Mais quelque chose vint me déranger. Quelque chose où plutôt quelqu'un de réellement agaçant.

**Traître.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

**J'ai entendu votre conversation d'hier. Je ne me laisserais pas faire.**

**Fais comme tu le sens.**

**Ne m'ignore pas teme.**

**Je t'interdis de me traiter de teme.**

**Tu crois que je vais me laisser tuer sans réagir ?**

**Je ne vais pas te tuer, je m'en fiche de toi. Lui en à bien envie par contre.**

**Ca revient au même, vous êtes alliés.**

**Depuis quand ? Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.**

Prise d'une rage refoulée, Kali se munit d'une brosse à cheveux – qui était le seul objet assez proche d'elle – et me la balança en pleine poire. Comme fait exprès il a fallu que je ne réussisse pas à l'éviter et que je me la prenne en plein dans l'arcade sourcilière. Le choc eut aussi pour effet de réveiller le vrai tueur de la pièce, et de mauvaise humeur qui plus est. La pauvre créature fut fusillée du regard.

**Naruto, mon boxer.**

Je kiffe quand il dit ça. Ca fait très « bonne à tout faire ».

Je remettais au passage le mien, et prit la brosse que j'aurais aimé abattre sur la fille, avant de lui donner ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Il s'habilla puis se leva, se dirigeant vers la personne indésirable.

Kali se recula vers son coin. A chaque pas du nukenin, la captive remettait de la distance entre eux. Sa peur était palpable.

**He bien, si tu me disais pourquoi tu as balancé cette brosse sur mon amant ?**

L'intruse ne répondit pas et passa derrière le rideau.

**Tu es jalouse ? Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ?**

Je sentais que ça allait mal tourner. Elle aurait dû rester à sa place.

Quel sentiment contradictoire ! D'un côté je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur, de l'autre parce que j'ai un cœur, je ne peux pas la laisser se faire violer. Puis zut ! Je me levais d'un bond. Le temps de ma réflexion, Kali avait déjà grimpé sur son lit. Franchement, si j'étais elle je serais allée par derrière mais pas dessus ! C'était complètement idiot.

Je passais mes bras autour de la taille du nukenin.

**Onegaï, c'est moi qui suis jaloux maintenant.**

Ma phrase sembla le faire revenir à la raison. Il posa ses mains sur les miennes.

Avant de repartir il lança une œillade effrayante à Kali. Je crois qu'elle ne tentera plus rien de sa vie.

Itachi se rasseyait sur le bord du lit. J'anticipais en allant ramasser tout ce qui trainait par terre. J'avais raison. A peine je les ai posés qu'il entreprend déjà de les enfiler. Je refis un aller-retour pour saisir le peigne et lui arrangea son look. Une fois ceci fait, il se leva, me disant revenir tard ce soir et me laissa sur le lit. Il ne me restait plus qu'à m'ennuyer deux fois plus longtemps aujourd'hui.

Vaut mieux me rendormir jusqu'au repas de ce midi. Le temps me paraîtra moins étouffant. Mais avant même l'heure du déjeuné, l'on vint me chercher…

--

bon, a plus pour la suite !

si vous avez besoin de voca par rapport à ce que j'écris en japonais faites signe !

**Reviews ??**


	9. 09 tribunal

**tribunal**

je suis un peu (beaucoup) préssée par mon voyage de quinze jours, donc je fais vite (très)

--

La plante humaine (ils ne peuvent pas prendre des gens normaux ?) m'emmena dans un dédalle de couloirs au travers de portes vers une destination inconnue.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant une porte quelconque. Zetsu l'ouvrit et appela quelqu'un pour le « procès ». Quel procès ? Pourquoi on vient me chercher d'abord ? Kami-sama ! Je sens que ça va être pour ma pomme. Mauvais pressentiment puissance 100.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin à 3 avec Tobi. Cette fois-ci nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte beaucoup plus imposante. Finement décorée et plus travaillée.

Je fus capté par une petite gravure à côté de la poignée. Cela ressemblait fortement à Kyubi. C'en était même intriguant.

Oubliant tout ce qui m'entourait, je l'effleurais du bout des doigts. J'avais rapproché mon visage de la porte. Tout à coup, me coupant dans ma contemplation, une tierce personne me mit la main aux fesses. Il est vrai que sans mon pantalon, et compte tenu de la hauteur de la poignée, la vue devait être intéressante.

Je me retournais quand même pour savoir qui avait fait ça. Mon teint vira à l'écarlate lorsque je compris que toute la bande au grand complet était en train de mater mes fessiers. Je suppose que le pervers n'avait fait que concrétiser ce que tous voulaient faire. D'ailleurs ce dernier se dénonça de lui-même.

**Tu as les fesses fermes tu sais ?**

Tobi. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Parce que ce gars est suicidaire. Il fait ce qu'il lui passe par la tête lorsque ça lui passe par la tête. Même moi ça m'arrive de réfléchir un minimum…parfois.

Finalement le chef, pour l'une des rares fois où il se montrait en chair et en os, rompit le silence. Tout le monde entra.

Zetsu me conduisit jusqu'à une table…d'une salle de tribunal.

**Procès Hoshigake contre Hoshigake. Je déclare la séance ouverte. Les deux parties peuvent s'entretenir pendant 15 minutes.**

Alors là, j'étais scotché ! Il a porté plainte contre moi alors qu'il était soi-disant dépressif. Il est culotté le gars ! Puis d'abord est-ce bien de Ca qu'on m'accuse ? Et la défense, elle fout quoi en ce moment ? Non, parce que le thon avait déjà son avocat près de lui. D'ailleurs il avait prit Sasori le bougre ! Zetsu était certainement mon geôlier puisqu'il était toujours là. Et cette putain de défense alors ? Ne dit-on pas que l'Etat doit vous en fournir un d'office ?

Je regardais dans mon dos. Le reste des membres étaient là. Le Juge, évidemment c'était Pein, fallait s'en douter, reprit la parole.

**Des membres pour le jury ?**

Je fis dos aux autres, préférant ne pas savoir. Les 3 volontaires se placèrent dans le box à ma droite. Je les vis s'assoir.

En premier Deidara. J'espère qu'il m'aime bien parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il prenne vraiment partie dans l'affaire. Ensuite pour achever mon désarroi, Tobi le suivit. Alors lui, qu'il n'ose pas me dire qu'il ne m'apprécie pas un peu après ce qu'il m'a fait tout à l'heure. Et pour finir, comme pour me soulager…Itachi. Ce que ça fait plaisir. J'espère qu'il ne retournera pas sa veste. C'est de sa faute, il m'a monté la tête après tout. Même si je reconnais que jamais je n'aurais dû écouter un criminel de rang S. Si j'ai un bon avocat, je plaiderais folie ou légitime défense.

**Un avocat de la défense ? Bien, vous pouvez vous entretenir.**

La personne qui me représentait était…Konan. C'est pour s'excuser de ne pas m'avoir appris à faire des origamis ? Comment je peux penser à ce genre de choses dans un moment pareil ? Concentre-toi Naruto.

**Un procureur ? Kakuzu, prend place je te prie.**

Et merde. Est-ce que la peine de mort est abolie chez eux ? Je sens que je vais m'en prendre plein la tronche si je perds.

**Bien Naruto. Quelle est ta relation avec lui ?**

**Mari et femme ?**

J'étais plus très certain tout à coup.

**D'accord. Vous vous entendez bien ?**

**C'était un mariage arrangé, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus.**

**Ok, c'est un bon argument.**

Ah bon ?

Elle prit la chaise qui lui était réservée et commença à écrire son plaidoirie.

**Il te traite bien ?**

**Il me délaisse ou sinon c'est juste pour le sexe.**

**Ca aussi c'est bien.**

Je sais, c'est la vérité...enfin presque.

**Est-ce que vous êtes triste ?**

Pourquoi elle change de pronom ?

**Je me sens frustré.**

**Comment ça ?**

Ben, le mari de la fille d'à côté dors avec elle certains soirs et vient pratiquement tous les jours.

Vaut mieux mettre ça de mon côté puisqu'il n'est pas au courant.

**Ok, et les rares fois où il est présent est-ce que tu te rebelles ?**

Elle a encore changé de pronom. Elle a un grain ou elle y va au feeling ?

**Je fais tout ce qu'il veut. Ce n'est pas compliqué, il ne veut qu'une chose.**

**La baise ?**

**Oui.**

**Bon, je ferais une autre pause selon leurs questions.**

La séance en elle-même commença. C'était le plaignant qui attaquait en premier. On me conduisit jusqu'à la barre. Je me tenais droit, non pas par stress, mais parce qu'Hidan, en spectateur solitaire m'avait en plein dans sa ligne de mire. Sasori commença sur les chapeaux de roues.

**Vous êtes mariés ?**

**Oui.**

**Pourquoi ne portez-vous pas votre alliance dans ce cas ?**

Putain ! Je jetais un coup d'œil au poisson. Il l'a portait, l'enfoiré.

**Je considère que dans mon environnement, tout le monde est au courant de ma situation et que ce n'est pas la peine.**

**Mais c'est une marque d'amour.**

**Objection votre honneur ! C'était un mariage forcé, il n'a jamais été question d'amour. Mon client ne l'a pas choisit.**

**Objection retenue. Veuillez continuer Maître.**

**Très bien mais ce qu'a fait l'accusé est impardonnable. Comment expliquez-vous votre acte ?**

**Quel acte ? Je ne connais même pas le chef d'accusation !**

**Votre honneur, que reproche-t-on à mon client ?**

**Oh, hé bien…**

Le Juge fouilla le dossier à la recherche de la plainte. Ils étaient vraiment bien organisés. Ils avaient leurs affaires de quartier, leur business, leur justice, leur église…Si l'on n'était pas enfermé, les « femmes » pourraient même faire des commérages en faisant leurs courses.

Il avait retrouvé la feuille.

**L'accusation est…**

Son visage se décomposa. Ce ne devait pas être facile à croire et encore moins à dire.

Pendant ce temps, je travaillais mon expression faciale et prenais mon regard le plus naïf et innocent. Au pire je lui ferais des yeux de cockers. Pour avoir couché avec moi, il me doit bien ça quand même.

**Violence conjugale.**

Là, fallait le faire ! C'était l'autre qui me malmenait. Tourner les choses de cette manière ça ne devrait pas être permit. Parallèlement…qu'un grand renégat porte plainte parce que je l'ai maltraité…De quoi détruire une réputation, surtout s'il gagne.

Le Juge se retourna vers moi et tomba sur mon regard enfantin et dénué de toute animosité. Je rapprochais mes jambes nues l'une contre l'autre et y cachais mes mains. De là où il était, il fut le seul à le voir. Il finit par regarder Kisame, un sourcil relevé. Voilà c'est ça. Comment j'aurais pu faire de mal à un colosse comme lui ? Je suis parfaitement innocent, blanc comme neige.

La partie plaignante reprit l'attaque.

**Niez-vous les faits ?**

**C'est vague comme accusation. Je ne vois pas de quels faits vous parlez.**

**Votre honneur, pouvons-nous avoir des détails ?**

**Non. Il y a-t-il des preuves Maître Sasori ?**

**Des preuves ? Mon client porte des marques irréversibles alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais porté atteinte.**

**Sa beauté blesse énormément.**

**C'était de la négligence votre honneur. Il n'y a jamais eu de discussion entre les deux époux pourtant mon client aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec l'homme de sa vie pour mieux le connaître.**

Oulla. L'homme de ma vie c'est un peu fort. C'est juste Un homme dans ma vie.

**Je vais laisser la parole à la défense.**

Je me rasseyais à ma place tandis que Kisame allait à la barre.

**Combien de temps avez-vous passé au total avec mon client ?**

**Au total ?**

C'est facile ! Il suffit de chronométrer le temps que je peux passer près de lui sans vomir et de le multiplier par 5. La réponse est forcément inférieure au résultat.

**Comment le saurais-je exactement ?**

**Vous n'osez pas le dire.**

**Objection votre honneur. La question demande une réponse trop précise.**

**Objection retenue. Veuillez continuer je vous prie.**

**Quels étaient les motifs de vos rares visites ?**

Vas-y. Je tiens à ce que tu répondes.

**Niez-vous que vous ne rendiez visite à votre femme que dans le but d'entretenir des relations sexuelles ?**

Ose le nier et je te coupe les couilles avec. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais mais je trouverais bien un moyen de te le faire payer.

**Qui ne dit, rien consent.**

**L'accusé n'y mettait aucune bonne volonté non plus dans l'avancement de leur relation.**

**Mon client n'a jamais refusé de donner son corps encore vierge à son époux. Ce qui est exemplaire en cas de mariage arrangé.**

Ma première fois n'a jamais été Kisame en plus. C'était Itachi.

Il y en avait des secrets et des mensonges dans ce procès n'empêche.

**Dans ces conditions où il est considéré comme un objet sexuel, mon client a parfaitement le droit de se sentir frustré et de craquer.**

**Vous avouez donc les violences conjugales.**

**C'était une éventualité. Nous ne connaissons toujours pas pourquoi nous sommes ici.**

**Votre honneur, nous ne pouvons pas débattre de l'inconnu.**

**(soupir) La défense est accusée d'avoir sectionné la partie génitale du plaignant.**

Je pris un air ahuri alors que mon moi intérieur était en pleine crise de fou rire. J'étais très tenté de lui demander de reformuler plus clairement.

**J'ai des preuves si vous voulez.**

Le requin sortit deux moulures et la partie génitale en question. Le tout était couvert d'un sac plastique. Quand j'ai dit qu'il s'en ferait une relique...

Son avocat reprit.

**Les trous dans le moule correspondent aux ongles de l'accusé.**

**Objection votre honneur. La forme des trous est incurvée et très profonde, or mon client ne porte pas de faux ongles.**

Depuis que je suis arrivé, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont oublié que j'étais le réceptacle du démon renard. Mais comme on dit, si c'est bon pour moi, c'est bon pour eux.

La pauvre Konan, je suis certains que ses grands ongles ne sont pas passés inaperçus. Une avocate qui prend tout à votre place, c'est rare de nos jours.

**Bien, et pour l'autre pièce à conviction ? Quelle excuse avez-vous ?**

**La dentition n'est absolument pas la même votre honneur. Au contraire on est porté à croire que le plaignant s'est fait ça tout seul.**

**Comment un homme accepterait-il volontairement de perdre sa virilité ? Et pour quels motifs ?**

**Le jury et moi-même allons essayer d'y répondre tout en délibérant.**

Les membres se retirèrent dans une autre salle derrière le siège du juge. Mon avocat revint en silence à mes côtés. Je la sentis un peu gênée tout de même. Zetsu, lui était toujours de marbre.

**C'est grave comme accusation.**

**Si je perds, qu'est-ce que je risque ?**

C'est à Kakuzu de se prononcer là-dessus. Mais si ça devait arriver, je baisserais la peine au maximum.

**Merci. Je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour prouver mon innocence.**

Il faut jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, même dans son propre clan. Elle me défendra avec plus de conviction ainsi.

Dans quelle merde Itachi m'avait-il trainé ? Réduit à mentir dans un procès car mon mari a déposé plainte contre moi. Je me demande si ce n'était pas déjà calculé dans son esprit tordu, si toute cette histoire, il l'avait déjà prévue. Je sais qu'il en est capable.

Les jurés revinrent ; ça n'avait vraiment pas pris longtemps je trouve.

**Le jury va rendre son verdict.**

En grand fouteur de merde et vantard, Tobi se leva.

**A l'unanimité, nous, jury, jugeons Naruto Hoshigake non coupable.**

Ouf, soulagé. Je me demande quand même quelles sanctions j'aurais pu avoir. En tout cas maintenant j'ai faim et je suis fatigué.

Mon escorte me raccompagna jusqu'à ma cellule où mon lit et un repas chaud m'attendaient. Je me restaurais vite fait et fonça sous les draps. C'est que dans ma moitié de tenue, je m'étais pris quelques mistrals. J'eus le temps de me ressourcer un peu avant qu'Itachi ne débarque…

--

La fin après mes vacs !! laissez quand même des **reviews** !!

J'espère que vous avez été surpris !! XD !!


	10. 10 décès et décisions

Bon, moi je pense que y'a plus vraiment besoin de présentation maintenant, c'est le dixième chapitre et tout le monde connait la rengaine... Je vais jute remercier les gens qui m'ont envoyer des reviews pendant les vacances et qui ont apprécier le délire du dernier chapitre, LOL, et puis, dommage que les persos de NARUTO ne sont pas à moi...

--

**--décès et décisions ( quel titre !)--  
**

Il s'allongea torse nu sur le lit. J'étais sur le ventre et l'ignorais. Il s'en rendit compte et se mit à dessiner dans mon dos.

**Tu es vraiment un bon menteur et manipulateur.**

Je tournai ma tête vers la droite, à l'opposé de lui. C'était sur ses conseils que j'avais dû en arriver là.

**Tu as décidé de me bouder. Je suis vexé.**

D'un geste puissant il me retourna par l'épaule.

On se regarda. Il me scruta…enfin il vint à ma rencontre. Même si je lui faisais la tête, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver le baiser doux.

**Je te préfère comme ça.**

Il me ré embrassa avant de descendre dans mon cou. Je ne pus retenir de légers cris.

Quelques temps plus tard, inévitablement, nous étions côte à côte. Nous tentions de reprendre une respiration normale.

Son index passa sur ma taille. Je gigotais et rigolais un peu ; j'étais chatouilleux. Il reprit une position de dominant.

**Tu as tout d'une nana.**

Etait-ce un compliment ou une moquerie ? Me traiter d'efféminé, c'était assez ambiguë.

**Tu as de grands yeux, tu n'es pas très grand, pas très large d'épaule, tu as une taille de guêpe, des jambes de gazelles et des lèvres pulpeuses et aguichantes.**

Ca en fait des éléments. Je ne me voyais pas comme ça. Caché dans mon survêtement orange, on se moquait juste de ma petite taille.

**Tu as décidé de me snober encore longtemps, tenshi ?**

**Mes fesses…Tu as dit que j'avais un joli cul mais tu ne l'as pas cité.**

**C'est vrai. Il y a encore ton postérieur bien ferme, ton teint halé, ton petit nez, ta couleur de cheveux, ta chaleur corporelle et tes longs doigts fins. Satisfait ?**

**Mouais.**

**Je suis épuisé.**

Il m'embrassa tendrement et je partis éteindre la lumière. Monsieur paresse ne l'aurait jamais fait seul, c'est certain.

**Oyasumi.**

Il me répondit par un chaste baiser. Je me calla bien dans mon oreiller.

**Je t'ai dis que j'aimais ta chaleur corporelle ?**

**Oui.**

**Alors pourquoi tu te barres ?**

Heureusement que le noir ait caché la couleur de mes joues. Je vins me caller contre lui. Il m'enlaça et je me risquais à prendre place dans ce petit coin de paradis qu'est la jonction entre son cou et son épaule.

**Là je peux dormir…Oyasumi.**

Ne me dites pas qu'il n'attendait que ça pour me souhaiter bonne nuit ?! C'est vrai qu'on finissait irrémédiablement comme ça à chaque fois.

Le lendemain matin, je fus comme d'habitude le premier debout. J'attendis le lever du roi. Celui-ci prit tout son temps.

**Mon bisou matinal ?**

Je me délogeais pour lui donner un chaste baiser. Il daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il replaça une de mes mèches derrière mes oreilles.

**Toujours furax ?**

Je mis ma tête contre son torse.

**Non.**

Sa prise se resserra et il inspira un grand coup.

**Je dois aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner.**

**Je vais aller faire le ménage.**

Il me sourit et m'embrassa.

**Tu es un ange.**

Si je ne l'avais pas fait il se serait énerver, mais je souris quand même au compliment. Pour une fois que j'étais utile à quelqu'un. Et puis, je me sentais mal de lui reprocher quelque chose au long terme.

Je me levai et alla ramasser le bordel. J'enfilais mon boxer et lui refila ses vêtements.

Là c'était la partie que j'adorais : le mettre assis. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'alourdissait de plus en plus chaque matin. Par contre après vint la partie vraiment marrante du rituel : la coiffure. J'aimerais bien lui faire de petites tresses un peu partout dans sa chevelure.

**Encore fatigué, tenshi ?**

Sa voix me fit revenir à moi.

**J'étais ailleurs, désolé.**

Je repris là où ma main était restée en suspens.

**A quoi tu pensais ?**

**A rien du tout. Moi et mes idées bizarres, il ne faut pas en tenir compte.**

**Dis toujours.**

**Ben je pensais à…enfin je me disais que…plutôt je me demandais si des tresses t'iraient bien.**

**Des tresses dans mes cheveux ?**

**Tu vois que c'est tiré à quatre épingles…en plus ça t'irait pas.**

**Si tu le dis.**

Je terminais la coiffure qui lui allait si bien finalement et le laissais aller déjeuner en compagnie des autres timbrés. Et moi je repartais méditer dans mon lit si confortable.

Le repas de midi arriva. Au passage Zetsu me lança des condoléances. Je ne pigeais pas immédiatement. Sur mon plateau était posé un … certificat de décès. Ce fut comme cela que j'appris que mon mari s'était suicidé durant la nuit. Et dire que moi j'étais avec Itachi.

Je me retrouvais donc veuf. La plupart de mon après-midi se passa dans le silence et l'immobilité. Puis, lorsque je jugeais que j'avais fini mon deuil, je partis me regarder dans la glace. Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'avais jamais pensé à m'attarder sur mes tifs.

Je mouillais mes cheveux pour les ranger et ensuite les remettre en pagaille. Je prenais différentes poses, je me regardais sous différents angles jusqu'au moment où je fus interrompu par deux puissants bras m'attirant à leur possesseur. Je vis le reflet d'Itachi dans la glace. Ce dernier me demanda d'un air blasé.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?**

**Ben je pensais à…enfin je me disais…**

**Encore une réflexion capillaire ?!**

**Tu ne sais même pas à quoi je réfléchissais !**

**Accouche.**

**Je me demandais si les reflets m'iraient bien.**

**Des reflets ?**

**Oui. Des mèches blond platines et cuivre clair.**

Il soupira et me fixa via le miroir. Je posais ma main sur la sienne avant de replonger dans mes pensées. Pourquoi avait-il une main directement sur mon ventre d'ailleurs ? Ah oui, pas eu le temps de m'habiller.

Je revins dans le présent lorsque quelque chose de coupant effleura mon épaule droite. Itachi tenait le certificat de décès de son coéquipier dans la main. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué prendre la feuille.

**Mes condoléances.**

**Merci.**

Il enleva sa main, provoquant en moi un manque de chaleur au niveau du nombril. C'est fou comme elle était chaude ! Il enleva son haut résille et me retourna.

Il m'emmena vers le lit et m'allongea. Profitant du fait qu'il était encore debout, il enleva son bas et se mit à califourchon sur moi. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, sur le torse, me titilla le nombril, le lobe de l'oreille et pour finir me maltraita les tétons. C'était à peine si j'avais remarqué qu'on était déjà nus. Je passais mes jambes autour de lui, évitant ainsi de jouer au Twister. Il m'empala doucement. Je poussais un petit cri, la première fois étant toujours un peu plus douloureuse, puis, il se mit à se déhancher de plus en plus vite sous mes supplications.

**Plu…plus vite…Itachi…aah...**

Nos corps s'embrasaient, se réclamaient, se heurtaient.

**Humm…Naruto…**

Mes gémissements répondaient à ses râles en une synchronisation parfaite. Itachi accéléra encore plus la cadence. La fin était proche.

**Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…**

**Narutooooooooo…**

La jouissance nous prit en même temps. Le corbeau m'embrassa une dernière fois amoureusement et se laissa tomber à côté. Il ne rompit le silence que plusieurs minutes après.

**Imagine que tu pouvais t'en aller. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?**

**Je repartirais directement au village.**

Il posa sa main sur ma joue, pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes puis s'éloigna.

**Et si je te demandais de rester avec moi ?**

**Je ne sais pas.**

Il m'embrassa à nouveau.

**Répond-moi. J'en ai besoin.**

**C'est…**

**Chut.**

Il me chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

**Si tu parles ne dit que oui ou non.**

Je fermais les yeux pour mieux me concentrer. Au village il y avait mon rêve. Devenir Hokage a toujours été ma raison de vivre. Si je pouvais retourner au village il serait encore accessible. Devenir le chef pour être enfin reconnu et apprécier.Mais était-ce vraiment possible ? Tout le monde me traite de baka et de raté. Seul l'Hokage croit vraiment en moi. Pourtant…je ne me trouve pas si extraordinaire que ça. Nul en genjutsu, passable en ninjutsu et taïjutsu. J'ai une force colossale qui prend le dessus à chaque fois que je l'utilise. Je ne suis pas rapide non plus. Et même si j'y arrivais, je suppose que je serais toujours vu comme le démon renard à neuf queues. C'est-à-dire celui que le conseil aurait aimé voir mort. Celui que les gardes du village auraient voulu voir mourir de ses blessures. Celui qui aurait toujours la haine des villageois…

Si je pars avec Itachi qu'est-ce que j'aurais ? Du sexe, peut-être même de l'amour. Je ne me préoccuperais plus que de lui et moi. Si on me découvre, je serais sûrement dans le bingo book, mais il me protégera des chasseurs. Après tout il est très réputé. Moi je l'aime bien et il ne me traite pas de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaît. Il y a beaucoup moins de soucis avec lui. A Konoha je serai interrogé, jugé, même pas sûr d'être réintégré. Ensuite je serais ennuyé, responsabilisé, demandé, entraîné, blessé et j'en passe. Ou alors je serais condamné tout court. Tant pis. Ils ne veulent plus me voir, et bien ils ne me verront plus. A bas mon nindo, je verrais si je peux ramener Sasuke, mais ce n'est plus ma priorité. J'ai pris ma décision.

Pas une seule fois mon village ne m'a manqué. Ca fait longtemps maintenant que je suis ici. Je me suis très souvent ennuyé mais jamais l'envie de revoir mes « amis » ne m'est venue. Je ne les déteste pas mais ils ne me manquent pas non plus. Je rouvris mes yeux.

**Oui. Je viendrais avec toi.**

Il m'embrassa passionnément jusqu'à étouffement. Il me murmura à l'oreille ce que personne ne m'avait dit jusqu'à présent.

**Je t'aime, tenshi.**

**Moi aussi je t'aime.**

Ca faisait si chaud au cœur. J'aimais quand il me parlait, quand il me touchait, quand il était là tout simplement. C'était beaucoup plus qu'avec cette garce de Sakura.

Itachi m'embrassa avec fougue encore et encore, il ne s'en lassait pas…

**Demain je suis occupé. Donne-moi un autre baiser.**

Je m'exécutai. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé être infatigable. Mais à un moment ou à un autre, il a fallu qu'on dorme. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir me voir ses deux prochains jours. Premièrement parce qu'il avait du travail pour deux. Deuxièmement parce que je devais techniquement faire un deuil plus long...

--

Voilà la suite tant attendue !! Quand je pense qu'il m'a fallu plus d'une dizaine de chapitres pour leur faire dire "je t'aime " ! Et encore, je ne les ai même pas encore faits sortir...mais ça arrive très bientôt...

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacs, comme moi et que votre esprit est toujours fertile, hihi !!

Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, vous avez déjà vu un arabe au yeux bridés ?? Si si je vous jure, j'ai trouvé de tout là-bas ! XD !

**Bon, reviews ?? **( Si jamais un petit caprice vous passe par la tête (petit le caprice, hein ?) dites toujours, je pourrai peut-être l'incorporer dans un petit bout de fic !!)


	11. 11 tel un phénix

La sensation du soleil levé arriva trop vite à mon goût. Sans me poser de questions, j'accomplissais le rituel du matin.

**J'ai fais un drôle de rêve.**

**Honto ?**

**Honto ni. Dedans tu étais venu pour une nouvelle coupe et moi j'étais coiffeur. **

**Serais-tu toi aussi atteint du syndrome des réflexions capillaires au point que tu en rêves ?**

**Je ne pose pas devant les miroirs, moi ! Par contre j'ai réfléchi et après t'avoir vu avec toutes sortes de couleur de mèche j'en suis venu à une conclusion.**

**Laquelle ?**

**Châtain clair.**

J'attachais ses tifs et posai ma tête sur son dos pour me visualiser. Châtain clair…Ca flashait moins que le cuivre mais ça se fondait plutôt bien dans l'ensemble.

**Très bien, la première chose que je ferais en sortant d'ici, si je sors un jour, ce sera de me faire des mèches blondes platines et châtains clairs. **

**Tu seras magnifique avec ta nouvelle coupe.**

Il m'embrassa longuement. C'est vrai qu'on ne se verra pas ce soir ni demain soir non plus. Ce que je vais pouvoir m'ennuyer tout seul moi.

**Itachi ! **

**Quoi ?**

**Je pourrais avoir une aiguille et du fil ? Ou alors une pelote de laine et un crochet ?**

**Je vais voir si je trouve. Préfère encore te voir coudre que faire du tricot. Ca fait trop vieille personne.**

**Merci.**

J'agrémentai mes remerciements d'un chaste baiser. Il sortit pour ne revenir qu'une demi-heure plus tard avec une vieille boîte toute rouillée.

**Ca vient de la grand-mère de Konan. Elle n'y tient pas vraiment.**

**Merci.**

**Je dois y aller maintenant.**

Un baiser et puis s'en va. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire avec cette boîte de couture ? Tout d'abord il y avait quoi dedans ? Plusieurs tailles d'aiguilles, des épingles multicolores, des boutons fantaisies, une paire de ciseaux rouillée, de l'élastique, des rubans de toutes les couleurs, un mètre et des bobines de toutes les couleurs aussi. La boîte était plus profonde qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Je promenai mon regard sur la pièce. Finalement je revins à l'endroit même où je me tenais.

En premier, les deux oreillers. Je crois que je vais faire de la broderie, ou du moins essayer. Je pris toute la journée pour finir mon ouvrage. La technique me vint tout naturellement après le quatrième coup d'aiguille. Je me découvrais des talents cachés. Sur celui où j'avais l'habitude de dormir je fis deux dauphins sautant hors de l'eau. La mer avait été faite lorsque je découvris ce fil de dégradés de bleus. Vraiment pratique. Pour les dauphins je pris un bleu-gris. Je suis même allé jusqu'à rajouter un soleil couchant.

Ensuite je me suis mis au second, celui d'Itachi. Après maintes hésitations, je restais toujours dans le doute. Il avait tué toute sa famille, je n'allais pas mettre un éventail. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il apprécie l'Akatsuki. Faudra que je le questionne sur ses goûts. Ce que je sais…c'est qu'il m'aime. Mais je n'avais pas envie de me mettre dessus, ce serait trop compliqué aussi. Bon allez, un renard orange avec un corbeau sur…Non, je recommence. Je vais faire un grand corbeau. Avec le dégradé marron je ferais un nid au volatile. Et je mettrais un renardeau orange à neuf queues dans le nid. Voilà ce que je fis finalement. Je demande s'il aime les gâteaux ? Je n'ai pas pu finir l'oreiller le soir même. Il y avait trop de détails à faire. Surtout que plus le corbeau avançait, plus j'avais envie de faire un fond rouge orné de doré. Ensuite plus le renardeau prenait forme, plus j'avais envie de faire des arabesques dorées tout autour.

Ce qui fait que ce matin, fraîchement levé, je m'attelais déjà à la tâche. Il n'y avait que l'oreiller, le fil, l'aiguille et moi. Un monde très refermé et très harmonieux. J'étais tellement dans mon truc que je ne remarquais qu'au dernier moment les flammes m'entourant. Plus exactement, lorsque décidant de faire une pause dû à la chaleur, j'avais rangé mon matériel.

J'étais cerné. Le lit étant la seule chose qui n'ait pas encore prit feu. Comment j'allais faire ? Les rebords devaient être chauffés à blanc. Impossible donc de descendre. La porte s'effondra dans un fracas terrible, amenant avec elle des poutres de bois. Le rideau se consuma encore quelques secondes. Où était Kali ? Bien sûr je ne la sentais pas mais je n'étais pas inhumain. D'autres poutres s'abattirent sur son lit, le brûlant. J'abandonnais tout espoir pour elle et pour moi aussi tant qu'à faire. Le feu gagna ma couverture. Je me saisis rapidement d'un oreiller pour l'éteindre, retardant son avancée. Une ombre apparut dans les vestiges de l'ancienne porte.

**Naruto !!**

Au même moment une gerbe de flammes embrasa un drap dans mon dos. Encore un peu et ça m'aurait brûlé moi aussi. Je me mis en sécurité au milieu du lit mais le feu avançait vite. Itachi était déjà à côté de moi. Il n'avait plus sa veste sur lui.

**Viens. Saute.**

Pas la peine de me le redire deux fois. Je me mis debout en esquivant une langue aveuglante. J'étais pieds nus. Je me rapprochais le plus possible du rebord et sautai dans les bras de celui qui m'attendait dans le brasier. Il me serra de toutes ses forces. Mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol ; il me portait d'une seule main. Le feu forma un mur devant nous, empêchant l'accès à la porte. On commençait tous les deux à suffoquer. Il se retourna et partit à reculons, traversant en premier le dernier obstacle.

Une fois la porte passée, il me posa par terre. Je reprenais de l'air mais il m'obligea à courir en me tenant la main. Autour de nous les nombreuses tapisseries devenaient cendre, consumant de plus en plus d'oxygène. Pourquoi ces couloirs n'en finissaient-ils plus ? Itachi se pressa un peu plus. Je faisais de mon mieux pour le suivre. J'aperçus une grande plaque de métal par terre. Le corbeau s'y aventura mais je calais. C'était sûrement trop chaud pour moi. Mon sauveur recula.

**Monte sur mon dos.**

Je m'exécutai. Il se mit à courir encore plus vite. Tout s'écroulait, s'ébranlait. Un cri nous parvint. Une personne piégée par l'incendie. On n'avait pas le temps pour elle. Si on ne se dépêchait pas, nous aussi allions y rester. Devant nous, une ligne droite. Mon porteur accéléra. Un virage à gauche et puis enfin…la lumière du jour. Même si je ne l'avais pas vue depuis des mois, je ne crois pas que j'aurais été plus content de la revoir.

Une fois la porte dépassée, ce fut une bouffée de vie qui s'engouffra dans mes poumons. Itachi m'amena jusque sous le couvert des arbres. La grande planque devenue bûcher était devant nous. Mes jambes tremblaient. J'aurais pu finir là dedans. Des larmes se mirent à sillonner sur mes joues. Soudain mes yeux virent noir. Des bras me bloquaient contre ce que j'identifiais comme mon sauveur. J'agrippais son T-shirt par derrière et me colla un peu plus. Je ne supportais plus cet endroit.

**Partons, Onegaï.**

Itachi me fit faire demi-tour avant de me lâcher. Il garda sa gauche sur mes côtes et me ramena contre lui. Ma droite était elle aussi restée dans son dos. Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous nous éloignions. Je me sentais mal. J'avais froid pourtant la personne qui me tenait était chaude. Combien de gens ont pu s'en sortir ? Combien y était resté ? Qui était cette personne qui avait poussé ce cri de douleur ? Kali était-elle morte ? Pourquoi nous, on s'en était tiré ? Ma vie avait-elle quelque chose de plus précieux que celle des autres ? Au contraire je suis un jinchuriki… Je ne devrais pas être là en ce moment. Est-ce que je méritais vraiment ma place ?

**J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de te lamenter sur le sort des autres.**

** !...I…Iee.**

Je détournai les yeux sur le sol. Je lui avais menti. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas soutenir son regard. On s'arrêta. Je sentis mon visage se faire happer. Itachi m'obligeait à lui faire face. Il n'y avait aucun signe de tristesse ou d'ébranlement chez lui.

**Ne me mens pas. Je le vois dans tes yeux.**

**Comment ne saurais-je pas triste ? Comment toi tu ne l'es pas ?**

**Parce qu'au lieu de regarder ce que j'ai perdu, je fais l'inventaire de ce qu'il me reste. En d'autres termes, ma vie, ma réputation et toi. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin. **

**Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?**

**Tu es toujours prêt à me suivre ?**

**Oui.**

Je te suis dévoué corps et âme. C'est toi que j'aime. Je te suivrais où que tu ailles, quoi que tu fasses.

**Alors on va voyager un peu toi et moi.**

Il me prit la main et m'embrassa tendrement.

**Qu'en dis-tu ?**

**J'en dis que je mourrais de honte si j'y vais dans cette tenue.**

**Mais moi je l'aime cette tenue.**

Je rougis et cela l'amusa encore plus. Mais il était hors de question que je parte voir du pays avec une chemise un peu trop large qui ne couvrait à peine mes fesses. Qui plus est une chemise magique qui s'ouvrait un peu trop rapidement et facilement.

**Très bien, on trouve une auberge et ensuite on t'achètera des vêtements décents.**

**--------------------------------**

Et puis, je vous promet également d'écrire encore plus jusqu'aux vacs de Noel même si je suppose que vous serez contents d'apprendre qu'il y a à ce jour 22 chapitres exactement !! Mais, bon ça c'est mon cadeau de Noel...

A part ça je m'excuse encore pour l'attente, mais figurez-vous que ça m'a plus tué que vous (plus d'un mois sans wifi, sans tchat, sans msn, sans fanfictions, sans vie sociale) Amerisroc peut vous dire comment j'ai dépéri ...

**  
Reviews ?**

--


	12. 12 Journée shopping

Le corbeau semblait savoir où il allait car après la tombée de la nuit nous arrivâmes devant une petite maison à l'air abandonné. Cependant le corbeau toqua. Contre toute attente une fente dans le haut de la porte coulissa. L'homme qui se trouvait par derrière nous scruta. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et nous entrâmes.

Il n'y avait aucunes fenêtres dans la grande pièce. L'éclairage tamisé provenait uniquement de bougies disposées de-ci de-là. Le côté droit ressemblait à un bar tandis que la partie gauche faisait office de restaurant vu les tables. Itachi se dirigea vers le comptoir du bar qui séparait les deux espaces. Je restai près de lui sans trop le coller non plus. Je sentis néanmoins pleins de regards posés sur moi. Finalement il était préférable que je me collai à lui. Avoir une auberge de renégats vous matant était assez flippant.

**Une chambre pour deux. **

**Bien. Vous voulez dîner ?**

**Oui.**

**Installez-vous je vous prie.**

Le barman avait l'air sympathique ou tout du moins respectueux. Je suivis le corbeau jusqu'à une table dans un angle de mur. Notre commande fut prise immédiatement. Ne connaissant pas les lieux je pris la même chose que le corbeau. Ce dernier ajouta une bouteille de saké. Il s'en alla en même temps que le serveur prétextant prendre possession de la clé de chambre.

Je restai donc seul en attendant. Trois hommes baraqués en profitèrent en m'encerclèrent, me plongeant dans leurs ombres. Déjà qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière…

**Tu m'as l'air un peu seul. Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux.**

**En plus t'as les yeux bleus. C'est rare. J'aime tout ce qui est rare.**

**Ouais, les cheveux blonds aussi c'est très rare. **

J'étais paralysé. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas battu. Tellement longtemps que je me demandais si j'en étais encore capable. Est-ce que je pouvais au moins utiliser ma fameuse technique de multi clonage ?

Lorsque le premier des trois hommes posa une main sur ma joue, tout mon être arrêta de fonctionner. Seul le cri de mon moi intérieur troublait le silence.

**Ne le touchez pas. **

**Mes agresseurs se détournèrent enfin de moi, me permettant de reprendre mon souffle.**

**Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas marié.**

Pour approuver ses dires le second attrapa violemment mon poignet gauche, dénué de toute alliance.

Les yeux d'Itachi tournoyèrent. Son visage était impassible face aux lamentations et aux cris des deux personnes qu'il avait plongé dans une illusion. Il se tourna vers celui considéré comme le leader. En un moment rapide, précis et effrayant, il lui déboita l'épaule droite. Il ne répondit que lorsque le volume de la douleur de l'homme eut baissé.

**Il m'appartient. Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires.**

Comme si de rien était il revint s'assoir alors que les importuns pouvant à nouveau bouger déguerpissaient. Le repas arriva et il commença tranquillement à manger. Je le suivis mais mon esprit était beaucoup plus tracassé par quelque chose.

Si j'avais bien comprit les paroles de tout à l'heure, dans le monde des méchants, si tu n'étais pas marié alors tu étais en danger de te faire violer par tout le monde. Une bien intrigante philosophie. Hidan a-t-il réussi à convertir le peuple à sa religion ? Au point que les femmes de ses messieurs bénéficieraient d'une protection supplémentaire ? Ca m'étonnerait fort ; je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de nukenins avec des alliances. Ce doit être réservé aux puissants ninjas. Ceux qu'on est certain de ne pas pouvoir battre facilement et que par conséquent il ne vaut mieux pas toucher à leur propriété. On ne touche pas impunément à la nana d'un classé S comme Suicide. Vu comme ça, c'est déjà plus logique je trouve.

**N'y pense plus.**

**Hein ? **

**A ce qu'ils ont dit, n'y pense plus. Contente-toi de te rassasier.**

**Ok.**

Essayant d'ignorer tout ce qui passait par ma tête, je me concentrai sur mon plat. Riz et poulet rôti. Ce n'était pas du luxe mais ça avait le mérite de tenir au ventre. Puis, comparé à la soupe du midi qui était censée vous nourrir pour 24 heures…La Lune Rouge était vraiment radine sur la nourriture, alors maintenant qu'il y avait du poulet devant moi, je n'allais pas le laisser filer quand même !

Je terminai lentement mon plat, appréciant chaque bouchée, la bénissant presque. Itachi m'attendait en buvant du saké. Voyant que j'avais enfin fini, il se leva et je le suivis. L'on monta directement à l'étage. Ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il se posait ici. Nous avions eut la chambre 13. Une chance que je n'étais pas superstitieux.

**J'aime tes yeux. On jugerait que ce sont deux étendues d'eau. Mais il n'y a pas plus moche quand elles sont troublées par des pierres.**

S'étant retourné pendant sa tirade, il me caressa la joue. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux sentir sa caresse et méditer sur sa phrase. Ce fut des yeux brillants que je rouvris sur lui.

**Protège-moi des galets. **

**Il se rapprocha, arrêtant son visage à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres.**

**Si tu restes près de moi je le ferais.**

La mince distance entre nous s'estompa après ses dernières syllabes. Un baiser pour sceller une promesse, puis un acte d'amour pour s'unir. Notre première nuit hors de la planque marquait pour moi le début d'une nouvelle vie. Je prenais un nouveau départ avec celui que j'aimais à mes cotés.

Je me réveillais le lendemain entourés de bras forts et chaleureux, comme à chaque fois que le corbeau passait la nuit avec moi. Ainsi, sans surprise je le vis se réveiller un peu après.

**Ohayo.**

Il garda les yeux fermés. Il était très paresseux quand il le voulait celui-là.

**Mon bisou matinal.**

Je crois que je vais mettre ça sur le compte des rituels matinaux de Monsieur la flemme. Le connaissant je lui donnais ce qu'il voulait puis partis à la quête de linge. Je m'habillais en même temps. Il n'était plus question de se rendormir après son départ. Je m'adonnais ensuite à la tâche la plus ardue que je connaisse : le relever. Je suis sûr qu'il prend son pied à tous les coups.

**Il n'y a pas de brosse.**

**Fais-le avec tes mains.**

Je fis de mon mieux pour qu'il n'y ait pas de mèches rebelles. Histoire qu'on ne remarque pas qu'il ne s'était pas réellement coiffé.

**On prend notre petit déjeuné en ville ?**

**Pourquoi pas.**

Il alla payer la chambre. Comparé à la veille, il n'y avait envers moi que des œillades discrètes. Personne ne me regardait ouvertement. Ils avaient sûrement peur de s'attirer le courroux de mon compagnon. Quoique je sois certain que Tobi m'aurait quand même dévoré des yeux.

La ville était plutôt proche du refuge à mécréants. La tanière profitait grandement du couvert des arbres. On se dirigeait vers un petit café lorsque j'aperçus un magasin de vêtements. Ma tenue se rappela alors à moi comme un boomerang en pleine face.

**Itachi, on peut aller au magasin avant ?**

**D'accord (soupir) si ça te gêne tant que ça.**

Un peu que ça me dérangeais ! Je n'avais pas envie de passer de villes en villes en trimbalant mes gambettes à l'air, surtout si on allait dans les pays froids. J'optais pour une tenue simple et passe-partout, quasiment la même qu'Itachi en y réfléchissant bien. La seule différence étant qu'à la place de son T-shirt résille j'avais choisi un haut en coton à manches très courtes. Le tout en tissu noir, cela va de soi. Ensuite Itachi insista pour que j'essaye un mini short noir hyper moulant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir devant le miroir et lui de tâter la matière. Il prit aussi un sac dans lequel il fourra mon pyjama et celui qu'il venait de s'acheter. Lorsque l'affaire fut bouclée on alla se restaurer. Je pris un simple croissant et du lait chaud, lui, préféra les tartines au beurre et à la confiture. Nous continuâmes ensuite notre petit tour dans la ville main dans la main. Tout à coup il s'arrêta…devant un coiffeur.

**Je peux ? **

**Oui, je te l'offre.**

**Sugoï. T'es génial.**

Pour approuver mes dires je l'embrassai. Je fus vraiment content de ma nouvelle tête. Les couleurs se mariaient très bien entre elles.

Lorsque j'eus terminé, il devait être aux alentours de midi. N'ayant chacun pas très faim nous entrâmes dans une boutique d'accessoires. Le corbeau ne supportait apparemment pas de vivre sans brosse à cheveux. Cette dernière atterrit dans le sac. Ensuite ce fut au tour de la nourriture d'y être fourrée. Je pense qu'Itachi voit ce sac plus comme un fourre-tout ou un cabas qu'un sac de voyage. Tout y atterrissait irrémédiablement sans même un regard. Il prit aussi un appareil photo à tirages instantanés accompagné de son album. Allez savoir pourquoi. Me dîtes pas qu'il est du genre nostalgique, je ne le croirais pas. Ce serait plutôt pour les bons moments qu'on passera ou alors c'est un naturiste. Mais ça aussi je ne le sens pas. Il n'a pas la tête qui va avec.

Nous prîmes un hôtel en fin de journée dans le centre ville. Le repas étant comprit dans la formule, nous dînâmes au lit. Pendant qu'il prenait sa douche je rendis les plateaux au hall. Puis ce fut à mon tour d'occuper la salle de bain. Lorsque je revins, une carte sortie de je ne sais où était étalée sur le lit…

---------------------------

Bon, j'estime que pour une fois, j'ai fais assez vite non ? Si c'est non dites, vous en aurez d'autre pour Noel !

Par contre, j'ai décidé d'une chose, qu'à chaque fois que je finirai un nouveau chapitre, j'en publierai un (comme ça, j'aurai toujours 10chapitres d'avance sur vous ! niark, niark, niark !!)

Je sais je suis méchante parce que j'ai pas pu aller en ville acheter mes mangas de Noel...égoiste et alors ??


	13. 13 voyage, voyage

**Approche.**

Itachi était adossé à la tête du lit, jambes écartées devant la carte. Je partis m'asseoir sur l'espace vide qui se trouvait au bord. A peine avais-je posé mon derrière qu'Itachi me soulevait par les aisselles pour me redéposer entre ses jambes.

**C'est là que je veux que tu sois. Comme ça je peux t'embrasser et te serrer dans mes bras.**

Il joignit le geste à la parole. Je repliai mes jambes pour ne pas cacher le planisphère.

**Où veux-tu aller ?**

**Quoi ?**

**Quels endroits as-tu envie de voir ? Quels lieux ?**

**Je…je ne sais pas moi. Choisit toi !**

**Je veux que ce soit toi qui choisisses.**

**Mais je ne sais pas moi.**

Non mais. Il me demande ça de but en blanc comme s'il me demandait la prochaine couleur de ses chaussettes. Pourquoi je pense à des chaussettes d'ailleurs ? Tant pis, il me demandait une destination de voyage là quand même. Ca ne se prenait pas à la légère.

Bon, Naruto, tu sais comment faire dans ces moments là. Tu fermes les yeux et tu réfléchis calmement.

Je me concentrai donc sur le problème. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller dans les pays froids, ni ceux où il pleuvait en permanence, en fait si il y avait des monuments ce serait mieux.

**Où il y a-t-il le plus de choses à visiter ?**

**Hum…je dirais au pays du thé. Ils en sont très friands.**

**Alors c'est là-bas que je veux aller en premier.**

Il sourit.

**J'ai bien fait de prendre un appareil photo.**

Il m'embrassa tout en jetant la carte par terre. J'ai l'impression que c'est Bibi qui ira la ramasser demain matin. Il le fait exprès ma parole !

Comme je le disais juste avant de m'envoyer en l'air, je dus me taper tout le rangement au réveil. La chambre fut rendue à 8h00 après un passage à la cafétéria. Nous étions donc partis pour entamer notre tour des points d'observations et des curiosités de tout le pays du thé. Dit comme ça, ça faisait vraiment con. Mais sous un autre angle, partir en voyage avec mon amour aussi longtemps était plus que tentant. Surtout si on prenait des photos à chaque arrêt. Dit comme ça, ça faisait un peu envie. Logique. C'était con et amusant.

Les semaines se découpaient entre marches, monuments, paysages magnifiques, hôtels et soirées torrides. Nous n'avons plus jamais remit les pieds dans une auberge. Encore un autre mystère.

Notre album photo quant à lui se remplissait peu à peu. Tantôt nous devant une statue, tantôt un lac, tantôt une falaise…

Pour cette dernière on s'en fichait éperdument de la falaise. C'était plus les deux personnes qui s'embrassaient devant qui attiraient l'attention. Je me souviens que ce soir là on avait dût dormir dans une grotte, le trajet étant trop long à effectuer en un seul jour. Itachi avait fait un feu dehors. Je ne sais plus comment mais je me suis retrouvé à tournoyer autour du feu. Je crois qu'en fait j'ai tout fait pour en oublier la raison avec succès. Tout ça pour dire qu'excité, Itachi me ramena subitement à lui. C'est-à-dire à califourchon sur lui qui était assis. Tout d'abord ce fut un chaste baiser puis sa main se positionna sur ma nuque pour un autre plus long. Pendant que l'on se rapprochait j'avais moi-même passé mes bras autour de son cou. L'échange fut tendre, amoureux…mais dérangé par un flash. Interdit je compris assez tard qu'un clone de mon brun nous avait photographié.

Malheureusement je me rendis compte que Monsieur avait toujours une idée perverse en réserve. Il y a un autre cliché de moi, seul. J'étais accroupi sur une plage de sable noir, mes jambes entre mes bras et la tête posée sur mes genoux qui faisaient de très bons oreillers. Il m'avait demandé de lui faire un sourire. Ne me doutant pas ,comme à chaque fois que l'appareil était dans son dos prêt à flashé, je lui fis un magnifique sourire aimant. Et paf ! Il m'avait encore grillé.

Après il y a eut la fois où il m'avait fait monter sur son dos devant une fontaine de petits anges. Je ne pouvais que sourire face au gentil passant qui nous avait flashés. Mon brun avait de ces idées tordues : soi-disant parce qu'un des chérubins jouait à saute-moutons.

Il y a eut aussi la fois où l'on s'était arrêter devant une grande pâtisserie. Il y en avait tellement de parfums ! J'en pris un à la mangue, mon parfum préféré. Et dire que Sakura croyait que c'était l'orange. Je déteste encore plus cette donzelle maintenant. Elle ne me connaissait même pas. Itachi, lui, hésitait entre toutes les saveurs. A ma plus grande surprise il prit une tartelette de chaque pour se décider. Le vendeur en fut plus que ravi. Même si je n'en revenais pas, je partis choisir la table, attendant son retour. C'est ainsi que plus d'une vingtaine de gâteaux encombrèrent le petit espace. Je priais poliment la jeune dame d'à côté d'immortaliser la gourmandise de mon compagnon, ce qu'elle fit avec amusement. Bien sûr il ne réussit pas à tout finir et les maux d'estomac qu'il eut durant toute la soirée le convainquirent de ne choisir qu'un arôme et de s'y tenir à l'avenir. C'est ainsi que je découvris que Monsieur appréciait les fruits rouges et en particulier la cerise.

Il n'y eut plus d'« accidents » ensuite. Excepté le matin où j'ai pus le prendre en photo. Sa paresse s'était dissipée étrangement vite…

Le cursus était donc terminé. Nous étions logés dans le dernier hôtel du parcours. J'avais déjà pris ma douche et lui prenait la sienne. M'ennuyant je faisais du vélo dans les airs. Je n'avais toujours pas de bas de pyjama. Le corbeau ne supportait pas que je cache mes gambettes dans l'intimité d'une chambre. Pour lui c'était un crime.

Il sortit donc de la salle d'eau, une serviette autour de la taille. Je continuais mon manège et il m'observa un moment. Son premier geste fut de me stopper en m'attrapant le mollet. Mollet qu'il embrassa, puis ce fut ma cuisse. Le tissu le gênant il déboutonna mon chemisier et s'amusa avec mon nombril alors que je nouai mes jambes autour de son cou. Il remonta encore un peu trouvant en mes tétons un nouveau jouet. Je lançais de petits gémissements de temps à autre. Il passa ensuite à ma clavicule gauche, la mordillant plus ou moins fortement. Puis il fit un autre arrêt dans mon cou et encore un autre au lobe de mon oreille. Ma souplesse atteignant par la même sa limite, je renouai mes membres inférieurs à sa taille. Il m'embrassa enfin après tous ces détours. Ma langue jalouse ne le laissa pas partir de sitôt. Si bien qu'il eût le temps de nous dévêtir de nos caleçons. Toujours en apnée il me souleva le bassin et s'introduisit lentement en moi. Me laissant le temps de m'habituer il recommença à me câliner de plus belle. Ses mains était de chaque côté de ma taille, aidant à gagner la vitesse que je lui réclamais. J'avoue que je suis assez gourmand une fois lancé. La cadence allait crescendo tout comme mes gémissements. Mes doigts entamaient la chair de ses épaules et de son dos. Le lit, qui avait fait son temps, grinçait en une mélodie forte désagréable. Je sentais la fin se rapprocher à grands coups de butoir et dans un râle commun nous vinrent finalement. Et dire qu'on sortait à peine de la douche. C'est le monde à l'envers.

Au lieu de se laisser tomber sur le côté comme toujours, Monsieur prit d'une vague de paresse encore plus grande, s'affala sur moi me coupant le souffle. Nos cages thoraciques s'entrechoquaient. Nos battements de cœur résonnaient en nous tel un écho. Je sentais sa respiration chaude contre mon oreille.

**Où allons-nous maintenant ?**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Voilà, juste un petit chapitre de quasiment rien du tout. Pou dire qu'ils ont passé du temps ensemble, la suite est plus constructive, mais avec l'orage qui a pété pour Noel, j'ai la wi-fi qui est partie avec.........il était trop bien mon cadeau.....**

**Commentaires, idées, délires ?**


	14. 14 L'album photo

Ouf, c'est enfin posté !! Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais le chapitre 24 s'est révélé plus long que préu et j'ai eu un peu de mal à le boucler. Mais maintenant que c'est fait... enjoy !!!

____________________*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**J'aimerais…voir la mer…enfin juste une plage de sable jaune et fin suffirait mais si je pouvais voir la mer…onegaï chimazu ?**

**Je t'emmènerais voir l'océan…seulement si tu m'aimes.**

Il n'y avait même pas à se poser la question. Par contre, si c'était sa seule condition, il ferait mieux de se préparer à m'emmener partout. Enfin, je dis ça mais après avoir vu tout ce que je veux voir, j'aimerais bien me retirer dans un petit village tranquille…

Le corbeau se retira et se laissa – enfin – tomber sur le côté. Je trouvai miraculeusement la force de tirer la couette sur nous pour nous couvrir et m'installai dans mon petit coin de paradis à moi. Le lendemain nous prîmes le chemin vers le pays des vagues. Malheureusement nous eûmes le privilège de croiser des ninjas sur notre route.

Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et nous dévisagèrent. Sans surprise, Itachi faisait de même. Son visage s'était à nouveau fermé. Je me rendis compte à quel point c'était un honneur de le voir sourire, de le faire parler ou encore de lui arracher un rire. Il y avait des jours où je me considérais comme le plus chanceux du monde.

**Itachi Uchiwa. Renégat de classe S.**

Comme si il avait oublié qui il était… Les deux autres hommes qui accompagnaient l'imbécile en chef s'élancèrent sur mon brun. Ils devaient être jounins pour être si confiants. Etrangement leur adversaire se contenta de les plonger tous les trois dans une illusion. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

**Pas envie d'être traqué en ta compagnie.**

A croire qu'il lit dans mes pensées. Il est vrai que cela aurait attiré l'attention du pays sur nous. Des criminels en ville. Voilà ce qu'on aurait crié partout. Nous passâmes notre chemin presqu'en sautillant.

Nous nous arrêtâmes ensuite dans la première ville venue. Vu l'heure qu'il était, hors de question d'essayer de gagner la prochaine. On avait maintenant l'habitude des motels et on préférait rester à l'intérieur sauf si quelque chose avait attiré notre attention un peu plus tôt. Ce ne fut pas le cas et je fus bien décidé à prendre une douche chaude. Mais mon moi intérieur savait que je voulais me cacher de lui. Il m'avait déjà dit qu'il n'aimait pas me voir soucieux et je ne voulais pas le décevoir.

J'entrai sous le jet brûlant. Toutes mes pensées ne divaguaient qu'en un seul sens. Et si la prochaine fois c'était Suna ou pire Konoha qui nous tombait dessus ? Je serais déclaré nukenin du village parce que j'accompagnais docilement une nuisance. Et que le démon traine avec le dangereux criminel qu'est Itachi…finalement ce ne serait pas si étonnant que ça. Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de dire ? Ils ne savent même pas si l'Akatsuki a vraiment était détruite (nous non plus d'ailleurs) alors ils sont sûrement loin de se douter que je ne suis plus prisonnier. De toute façon il a dit qu'il me protègerait. Si un ennemi venait réellement à se montrer, à peine aurait-il posé le pied qu'il serait déjà plongé dans un genjutsu qui cacherait mon identité. Il avait raison quand il disait qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Je me troublais trop facilement. Il fallait que je comble ce manque de confiance évident.

Tout à coup je fus pris dans un étui chaleureux. Plus encore que l'eau qui s'échappait du tuyau.

**Tu réfléchis trop. Tu ne m'as même pas entendu arriver. Tu te faisais encore des films hein ?**

Déterminé et confiant, je me retournais pour lui faire face sans ciller.

**Non…je te fais entièrement confiance.**

Après un sourire satisfait, il me fit l'amour contre le mur de la cabine de douche. Un accro au sexe ce type…

Notre album photo quant à lui, se remplit un peu plus pendant notre route pour rallier la côte. Un jour, un jeune adolescent nous avait abordés. Ma couleur de cheveux étant devenue encore plus inhabituelle, cela l'avait attiré dès mon entrée dans la ville. Après que je lui ai conté comment le coiffeur s'y était pris, il insista pour nous faire faire le tour du propriétaire. Il était très sympathique. Une de ces connaissances nous figea tous les trois devant la mairie de la ville. Il avait mit sa main derrière ma nuque. Mon sourire me mangeait le visage tout comme le sien d'ailleurs. Par contre Itachi, qui était à ma gauche, le fusillait du regard. Une chance qu'il ne l'ait pas croisé. C'est qu'il n'aime pas me partager le corbeau. Le plus drôle c'est que sur la pose suivante, les rôles s'étaient inversés. En fait, pour me faire pardonner de l'avoir délaissé durant la journée, j'avais fait une bise toute kawaï sur la joue de mon volatile. Ce qui était suffisant pour le faire étirer les coins de sa bouche et se faire renfrogné Shindo. Le photographe avait lui aussi jugé amusant de comparé les deux clichés. En y réfléchissant bien, le seul moment où ils sourirent en même temps fut lorsque je pris l'adresse de Shindo, lui promettant de lui écrire, juste avant de quitter l'enceinte de la ville. Leurs raisons, bien que différentes, de sourire à ce moment là sont plus qu'évidentes.

Je me demande quand je vais trouver une carte postale. Le pays n'est pas vraiment touristique. Comparé au pays du thé, il devrait se montrer généreux, il y a trop de curiosités chez lui, pourrait partager. A moins que…à moins que je n'écrive au dos d'une photo ! Le tirage automatique c'est vraiment très pratique. C'est ce que je vais faire. S'il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une carte avant notre arrivée, je lui enverrais une photo du front de mer. Itachi a raison quand il dit que je réfléchis trop. Pour quelqu'un qui était censé foncer toujours tête baissée…

Ensuite vint le recueil de farces d'Itachi. Je commence sérieusement à me demander s'il n'a pas un appareil à la place du bras. Je ne sais pas comment il fait sinon. Par exemple dans cette ville où les gens se déguisaient en statues pour faire peur aux visiteurs. He ben, il a réussit à capturer pile le moment où le type comme moi avions les yeux écarquillés. L'un pour surprendre, l'autre étant surpris. J'avais vraiment l'air d'un con dessus en plus.

Heureusement que ma partie démoniaque se réveilla car dans la ville suivante, je réussis à prendre pile le moment où, lui ayant jeté des miettes de croissant à la figure, tous les pigeons avaient rappliqué sur lui. Il s'est débattu pendant dix bonnes minutes avant qu'aucun ne revienne à la charge. C'était à celui qui se ridiculiserait le plus quoi. Du coup ma chute dans la rivière où j'atterris copieusement sur le cul ne fut pas oubliée. Tout ça à cause d'un peu de mousse sur un rocher… De la même manière je ne pus laisser passer la fois où après avoir mangé comme quatre à midi, il dut se soulager à l'arrière de la barque sur laquelle nous visitions un canyon. Le flash l'avait carrément déconcentré dans son travail d'évacuation des selles. Il me regarda longuement avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Il prit, grâce à dieu, assez de temps à réaliser que je l'avais capturé en train de chier sur une barque pour que je cache le cliché et retourne écouter le guide. Ben oui, pas de scandale, on n'était pas seuls. Avec ça si on me dit qu'il a fait un caca nerveux ce jour-là, je ne serais pas le moins du monde étonné. Par contre, seuls à seuls dans la chambre j'eus vraiment peur de me faire étriper. Mais comme c'était lui qui avait insisté pour garder toutes les photos même les plus compromettantes, je m'en sortis avec une peine minime. Quand est-ce qu'il avait bien put acheter le Kâma-Sûtra en chocolat ? Je ne suis pas aussi débauché que lui mais manger un carré après avoir essayé la position, c'est pas si désagréable que ça.

Mais comme les Uchiwa refusent toujours d'être perdants, Monsieur m'offrit une soirée french cancan sur un bateau de croisière. Soirée où je dus, sous prétexte que ça m'allait bien, revêtir la même tenue que les danseuses. Evidemment il ne rata pas l'instant où les filles et moi envoyâmes nos jambes en l'air. Le tout en parfaite synchronisation. Et puisque je n'aime pas m'avouer vaincu aussi vite non plus, j'immortalisais avec joie sa collision avec sa glace à la vanille fraise, suite à la bousculade d'un gamin. Gamin qui avait bien fait de partir en courant sans se retourner d'ailleurs. Avec la crème glacée qui lui était rentrée dans le nez, le sharingan et le coulis fraise sur les paupières il faisait vraiment marrer.

Ensuite vint le défilé de poses perverses. Il m'en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Un vrai metteur en scène avec ses « Mets ta main plus haut, plus bas, sur tes hanches » ou encore ses « Fais l'amour à l'objectif ». Mais incontestablement, le plus humiliant fut le « Fais comme si j'allais te prendre ». J'en fus gêner pour le couple d'à côté qui paraissait bien innocent. Je me retrouvais donc avec une page entière de :

Moi mangeant une orange. Mais contrairement à une pub, la photo donnait plus envie de me manger moi que le fruit en question.

Moi tenant un lampadaire et donnant l'impression de me frotter contre ledit lampadaire « comme si c'était sa bite » pour citer ses propres mots. Il n'y a qu'Itachi pour transformer un objet banal en objet pour films pornos.

Moi imitant la statue à mes côtés de façon beaucoup plus sensuelle. Le sculpteur n'avait heureusement pas l'esprit aussi débauché qu'Itachi. S'il était artiste on l'aurait forcément censuré.

Moi, pieds nus dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre ronde. J'avais une jambe tendue, l'autre repliée dans la position du vélo aérien. « Les ouvertures rondes ne se trouvent pas partout » avait-il argumenté pour convaincre le tenant du bar. Personnellement je crois que la pupille à virgule n'y ait pas étrangère dans l'histoire.

Moi, étant à quatre pattes devant un petit chiot trop kawaï marron comme mes mèches. Jusque là rien de choquant sauf si on remarque qu'un adulte noir aux pattes blanches essayait de s'accoupler avec mon derrière. Pour une situation cocasse indésirable, s'en était une. Par contre le « Tu as un si beau cul que t'arrives même à faire bander les chiens » m'a semblé tout sauf anodin.

Pour finir, même si ça fait déjà beaucoup, moi à genoux, jambes écartées, une main relevant mon haut semblant dire « Je t'attend avec impatience ». Pour ma défense, j'étais sur un lit et j'attendais vraiment qu'Itachi finisse son caprice.

Et tout ça pour arriver à un hôtel en bord de mer. Je n'ose même pas imaginer tout ce qu'on pourrait faire si l'on faisait le tour du monde…

-------------------------*-*-*-*-*-*-

Bon, ben, je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient faire encore comme conneries. Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire (même si c'est pour me crier dessus parce que je vous donnent pas les 10 chapitres qui sont déjà tapés...), c'est le zoli bouton en bas à gauche.

Merci de continuer à lire ce truc...


	15. 15 Au coucher du soleil

Il n'empêche que l'hôtel était vraiment bien. Il était carrément construit sur le sable. Il y avait même un balcon à notre « suite ». Enfin, je dis suite parce que lit double à baldaquin avec draps en soie, salle d'eau avec robinets dorés, baignoire et douche, tapisseries, tableaux et décoration dans les tons cuivre et or, si ça ne s'appelait pas une suite, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Avec le petit salon, c'était le luxe.

Le premier jour, on se promena sur la plage. Je me penchai, l'air émerveillé, pour ramasser de ce sable si fin et chaud entre mes mains. Puis sans crier gare, je le lui jetai à la figure. Dommage que les mouettes ne mangent pas de sable ; ça aurait été un amusant remake. Mais le corbeau riposta avec une poignée plus grosse encore. Une bataille commença donc entre courses poursuites, fuite et échanges simultanés. Si bien que l'on finit par faire des tonneaux ensemble, jusqu'à l'eau. Ayant fini au-dessus de moi, il se laissa tomber à côté et sortit de nulle part notre compagnon, l'objectif. Nos têtes se rapprochèrent et nous fîmes un sourire à ce fichu appareil. L'arrière du crâne dans l'eau, l'avant empli de sable, on avait vraiment l'air d'avoir foutu n'importe quoi on ne sait où.

On ne partit se changer qu'à midi. Je fus bien obligé de le mettre son shorty finalement. Je ne connaissais rien de mieux pour mettre ce piaf de bonne humeur avant le repas. Au menu, fruits de mer. Tu m'étonnes. On continua à longer la plage main dans la main, malgré le soleil couchant.

**Tiens.**

Il sortit de la poche de son pantalon une petite boîte emballée, forte heureusement sèche. Le brun me libéra la main pour que je puisse l'ouvrir. Je défis le nœud doré. Décidément tout l'était ici, que ce soit l'intérieur ou l'extérieur. J'enlevai avec précaution le papier cadeau bleu nuit. Le contraste était très joli.

Le papier laissa place à une autre petite boîte bleu marine elle aussi, mais en feutrine. Je gardais l'objet dans le creux de ma main et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il me fit signe de continuer à l'ouvrir. Je lui obéis et découvris, tel une huître dans son coquillage, une magnifique bague dans son écrin. Un fin anneau en or serti d'un gros diamant à reflets bleutés. Une boule se forma dans mon estomac, ma gorge se noua, mes yeux s'humidifièrent et mon corps fut pris de tremblements. Etait-ce bien ce à quoi je pensais ? Devant mon manque de réaction, le corbeau me retira la boîte et s'agenouilla devant moi.

**Naruto, veux-tu m'épouser ?**

Mes larmes coulèrent. Deux sillons aussi brillants que la pierre qui m'était offerte par amour. Je mis mes mains devant ma bouche, essayant d'empêcher mes sanglots de passer. Après une ultime tentative pour me calmer, j'articulai avec difficulté un « Haï » à peine compréhensible. Il me sourit et me prit la main. S'il ne l'avait pas maintenue pendant qu'il enfilait le bijou sur mon auriculaire, elle aurait tremblée comme tout le reste de mon être. Il se relava, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et me serra du plus fort qu'il put.

**Je ne laisserai personne t'arracher à moi.**

**Je t'aime Itachi.**

**Je t'aime tenshi.**

Il essuya mes larmes de ses pouces et m'embrassa dans le soleil couchant.

Je n'en dormis pas de la nuit. J'avais trop de mal à réaliser que, là, maintenant, ce n'était plus mon amant mais mon fiancé qui me tenait dans ses bras. Je relevai un peu ma main de derrière son dos pour mirer la chose qui avait agité tant de choses en moi.

L'organisateur de ce chamboulement s'agita et se réveilla. Le soleil s'était déjà levé et moi, je n'étais toujours pas couché. Paresse oblige, c'est à moitié éveillé qu'il me fit part de ses projets pour ce matin.

**Je vais aller courir un peu, je me sens rouillé.**

Y'a de quoi. Ca doit bien faire plus d'un mois qu'il ne s'est pas entraîner sérieusement. Ce sont des séances intensives qu'il lui faudrait plutôt.

Acquiesçant silencieusement, je partis lui chercher de quoi s'habiller. Lorsque je revins, il était déjà assis. Il s'y est mit tout seul pour une fois ! Ô joie ! Lorsque qu'il me vit, il se laissa lourdement retomber. A moi de le relever maintenant ! Ô désespoir ! Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

**Tu vas faire un footing avec toute cette paresse qui coule dans tes veines ? dis-je en le relevant.**

**Quand je suis debout ça s'en va.**

Moi c'est quand je lui arrange les cheveux que ma colère s'en va. Au final, c'est comme si de rien était. Aujourd'hui, je décidai de lui faire une queue de cheval.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**J'attache tes cheveux.**

**Oui mais comment ?**

**En queue.**

**Laquelle ?**

**Celle du cheval.**

**Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?**

**La queue basse, c'est gênant en entraînement. Enfin je dis ça parce que les mèches dans les yeux, ça m'énerve. Pas toi ?**

**Ca me va bien ?**

**Oui, j'aime.**

**Alors c'est bon… J'y vais. Je veux que tu sois encore au lit lorsque je reviendrai.**

**Très bien.**

Il partit après un baiser. Je me postai au balcon pour ne pas louper son passage. Il a dut regarder trop de films pour courir au ralentis. Ou peut-être que ça vient de moi qui suis trop fatigué et qui m'imagine dans un « Alerte à Malibu ». Je jugeais donc sage de trouver enfin le sommeil.

Et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour se faire, fut de dormir à l'opposé de ma main gauche. Une position idéale pour se bloquer l'épaule avec une crampe. Tout ça pour dire que je ne tins même pas deux minutes avant de reprendre une pose plus confortable. De toute façon, j'étais trop fatigué pour regarder plus longtemps ma bague de fiançailles…

* * *

Ouais, je sais, c'est un chapitre très très court. Mais bon, au moins maintenant ils sont fiancés...de toute façon, dès que j'ai fini le chap 25,je vous mets la suite ( je suis en vacances !! donc ça ira plus vite !!).

**Si jamais vous avez des idées sur ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver maintenant, je suis toujours partante, alors reviews ??  
**


	16. 16 Sortie maritime

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède que l'histoire...je ne suis pas payée pour, le seul qui y a droit c'est Masashi Kishimoto. Respect à toi grand maître qui m'a donné mes jouets...

**Rating : **La fic globalement c'est M. Mais pour ce chapitre c'est plutôt soft, pour faire un petit break on va dire.

**Blabla de l'auteur 1 : **Bon je suis vraiment contente de poster à nouveau. Non pas que j'ai été dans l'impossibilité de le faire depuis tout ce temps, c'est juste que je fus victime du syndrome de la page blanche. Maintenant c'est fini.

**Blabla de l'auteur 2 : **Bon, ben vu que c'est fini, je vous laisse apprécier le chapitre 16. Pour information, je viens de boucler le numéro 25. ^^

**Blabla de l'auteur 3 : **Pour constater l'avancée de mes fics, il suffit de jeter un coup d'oeil à mon profil. J'y ai laissé un petit sondage sur des projets de fics, enfin de traductions de fics. Hélas concernant Harry Potter, mais si vous pouviez y laissé votre avis....

**Sur ce : ENJOY ! Chapitre 16 : Sortie maritime !**

**

* * *

  
**

Ce fut Itachi qui me réveilla pour le déjeuné. Le déjeuné !?

**Jusqu'où tu es allé courir ?**

**Je voulais voir où se terminait la plage.**

J'aurais juré voir un corbeau passer au-dessus de sa tête…ou peut-être que je l'ai imaginé en corbeau…

**Et ?**

**J'ai rebroussé chemin lorsque j'ai eu faim.**

Sans déconner. Je partis me changer pour descendre, augmentant le rythme lorsqu'un certain ventre s'impatienta. Nous descendîmes dans le hall aux teintes or et rouge pour nous assoir à une table plutôt effacée.

La serveuse ne tarda pas à nous amener la carte. Les fruits de mer, j'avais gouté hier, c'est bon. Hum…pourquoi pas des légumes bouillis avec…aller une petite viande genre…steak. Ouais c'est pas mal.

**Messieurs ?**

**Un steak avec des légumes bouillis s'il vous plaît.**

**Bien, et vous Monsieur ?**

**Du riz, de la salade verte et du poulet.**

**Très bien et en boisson ?**

**Du rosé et de l'eau.**

**Ok.**

La jeune femme nous débarrassa des menus et s'en alla.

**J'ai vu un port pendant mon footing.**

**Un port de pêche ?**

**Ouais avec le marché et tout.**

**Je me demande quel genre de poisson bizarre on peut trouver.**

**Je ne sais pas mais il y a un bateau de plongée avec un observatoire à l'intérieur.**

**Ah bon ?**

**Oui. Pas besoin de se mouiller. Il m'a proposé de venir demain.**

**Pour faire un tour ?**

**A une seule condition : si tu es assez canon, le tour est gratuit.**

**Sous entendu qu'il me faudra mettre ce mini short que tu essayes si souvent de me faire porter ?**

**Parfaitement. Il te moulait si bien hier.**

A ce moment la serveuse revint avec notre commande. Itachi avait de quoi nourrir 3 personnes. Afin de l'aider je tendis la main pour prendre mon plat.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur mon joyau. Et qui plus est, ils s'écarquillèrent. Si elle voulait faire dans le discret, c'était raté. Elle ferait mieux de détaler parce qu'Itachi aussi l'avait remarquée.

Sentant nos regards sur elle, elle se leva, nous sourit et partit à toute allure vers le comptoir. Avec ça on n'avait même pas eu les boissons.

**Je suis sûr que ça pialle là-bas.**

**Quoi ?**

**J'imagine déjà les commérages. Tu verras, ce ne sera pas la même personne qui nous servira le vin exprès pour vérifier.**

Et il eut raison. Ce fut un jeune homme aux manières efféminées qui vint. Il avait un grave problème aux hanches, toujours sur le côté. Impossible de ne pas sourire lorsqu'il vint déposer la carafe d'eau.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**Il me fait rire le serveur. C'est censé être séduisant ?**

**Il aurait plutôt besoin d'une opération pour le redresser tu veux dire.**

Chaque passage du serveur était devenu culte. On le suivait discrètement des yeux pour savourer le moment où il se casserait en deux à l'arrêt. Itachi me relança ensuite sur son plan avec le propriétaire du bateau. Il voulait s'assurer que je ferais bien tout mon possible pour qu'il n'ait rien à payer. Après tout, c'est juste un vêtement.

Le serveur repassa avec un cocktail. Il aurait pu le shaker avec son derrière tellement il le remuait. Je n'avais jamais vu de fessiers indépendants l'un de l'autre. Un phénomène à lui tout seul ce mec.

Le dessert arriva sans même que l'on ait consulté la carte.

**Le spécial amoureux offert par la maison.**

Je rougis un peu avant de le remercier quand même. Ca se voyait tant que ça ?

**Quand je te dis qu'elle est allée jaser sous les toits.**

**Il n'a pas l'air mauvais son gâteau. En plus fruits rouges, tu devrais être content.**

**Je le suis mais il n'y en a pas assez je trouve.**

J'aurais dû m'en douter. En fin de compte, il reprit une tartelette à la mangue. Pourquoi à la mangue ? Pour partager parce qu'il avait encore une fois eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre.

Pour digérer nous partîmes nous balader. J'eus l'occasion de prendre un très beau coucher de soleil en photo. J'en fis un doublon ; je n'avais pas oublié Shindo.

_« Salut Shindo ! Comment ça va de ton côté ? Tu as trouvé d'autres personnes avec des cheveux bizarres ? Moi je vais très bien. Le paysage est magnifique comme tu peux le voir. Itachi m'a demandé en mariage. J'en fais des nuits blanches tant je suis content. En plus l'hôtel est confortable et la nourriture y est bonne. Demain on va faire un tour en mer… Je ne peux pas me porter mieux que ça. J'espère que toi aussi. Sur ce je te laisse. Tu peux me répondre à l'hôtel si tu veux. Je ne connais pas la prochaine escale mais Itachi a dit qu'il donnerait l'adresse à la réception pour faire suivre le courrier. Grosses bises à toi, porte-toi bien._

_Naruto. »_

Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Le lendemain nous nous levâmes très tôt. Même Itachi s'était levé tôt. Je crois que l'idée de mon short l'a fait émerger plus vite que d'ordinaire. Il me dit qu'il avait couru assez longtemps avant de trouver le port et que par conséquent il fallait y aller de bonne heure en marchant.

Nous en profitâmes pour observer le soleil s'élever pendant qu'on avançait. Effectivement, il était midi lorsque la ville fut en vue. Moi qui voulais juste voir du poisson, j'eus carrément droit à la bouillabaisse. Avec ce plat, tous les poissons que vous mettez dedans deviennent à coups sûrs bizarres. Un miracle que le goût ne l'est pas.

Ensuite nous jouâmes à la chasse aux trésors. Un ticket gratuit pour visiter tous les bateaux du port. Tout ça parce que Monsieur avait oublié le nom de l'embarcation qu'il avait visité la veille. Et quand enfin on le trouva, il me fallut encore passer le test de beauté.

Je restai un peu bête devant l'air de conspirateur que partageaient les deux hommes qui me scrutaient. Je voyais Itachi pointer une quelconque partie de mon corps et glisser un commentaire dessus. Je commençais à être vraiment gêner par la situation. Et lorsque que le juge acquiesçait en émettant un son appréciateur, je piquais carrément un fard. J'étais tombé dans une dimension perverse.

**Installez-vous, je vais aller prendre mon matériel.**

**Merci.**

Heureux de trouver un siège pour cacher mes fesses, je me précipitai à l'avant du bâtiment. Itachi me rejoignit plus calmement, le sourire aux lèvres. Que l'idée vienne de lui ne m'étonnerait pas.

Le bateau slaloma entre les autres embarcations avant de sortir du port. Il prit de la vitesse. Le vent jouait dans mes cheveux, me gênant par moment. C'est en remettant une mèche derrière mes oreilles que je me fis aveugler par un flash. Il ne m'avait pas raté le salaud. Pile le moment où je dégageais mes yeux couleur océan de la main gauche, exposant à tous ma bague. C'était digne d'un grand photographe et très beau je l'admets, mais je m'étais encore fais rouler ! J'allais lui faire voir ma colère mais l'autre pervers me devança.

**Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'admirer les poissons du récif, suivez-moi.**

Nous empruntâmes un escalier et posâmes le pied sur du plexiglas. Tout le fond en était recouvert, permettant d'admirer la totalité de ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

**C'est ici qu'il y a le plus de choses à regarder. Que ce soit la faune ou la flore.**

**Merci.**

**Je vous laisse, je vais aller pêcher un peu.**

Je me mis assis au milieu de l'espace et regarda sortir une murène de son trou. Le corbeau vint se mettre derrière moi, m'enlaçant. Il avait mit ses jambes de chaque côté de moi alors que j'étais à genoux.

**Itachi, tu me gâche le paysage.**

Il abaissa sa jambe gauche, me laissant apprécier un banc de poissons chirurgiens. Il appuya son menton sur mon épaule.

Le bateau s'était remis à avancer, changeant de paysage. Chaque poisson qui passait était signalé par l'un ou l'autre. On n'en ratait que très peu comme ça.

Avec le temps, les coraux s'étaient faits rares et les poissons aussi. Seul Itachi avec son sharingan pouvait déceler les créatures cachées dans le sable. Pour moi, c'était beaucoup plus difficile, même si je savais exactement où était le spécimen en question.

Soudain, le travail si ardu se fit plus facile lorsque je vis un requin. Que de mauvais souvenirs. L'affreuse bestiole sembla aussi nous remarquer. Forte de son élan, elle vint percuter le bateau, me faisant sursauter. Itachi, dont la tête était tournée de l'autre côté me questionna.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**Et si on remontait ?**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Il n'y a plus rien à voir et j'en ai assez. Tu viens ?**

**Attend, il y a le grand large.**

**Le grand large c'est grand et bleu. Pas la peine de rester.**

**Je veux sortir d'ici et l'avoir vu.**

**Pas moi.**

A ce même moment, le requin revint à la charge, tapant juste sous mes pieds. Même si j'étais déjà debout, instinct de survie oblige, je me jetai corps et âme contre Itachi.

**C'était donc ça.**

**Je déteste les requins, je ne veux pas voir de requins et encore moins me faire bouffer par un requin.**

**Allons, c'est du solide. Il ne réussira pas à briser la vitre, juste à s'énerver un peu plus. Et moi j'ai bien envie de le narguer.**

**Ah non ! Tu l'énerveras tout seul. Moi je remonte.**

**D'accord, je le laisse s'émoustiller sans moi, mais tu restes.**

L'emmerdeur revint frapper un autre coup, me faisant encore une fois peur.

**Je te protègerais.**

**D'accord….**

Je ne quittai plus la bête des yeux. Avec l'arrivée du « grand large », ses attaques s'étaient faites plus fréquentes. L'absence intrigante de sol en était la principale cause. C'était aussi impressionnant que flippant. Immense, sans limites, allant en dégradé du bleu ciel au noir profond, avec un prédateur qui ne vous laissait pas tranquille, j'étais proche de la crise m'était impossible de deviner les mouvements du bateau. Aussi je me recroquevillais contre Itachi en attendant de voir le moindre grain de sable.

Trouvant l'attente trop longue, je préférai fermer fortement les yeux. Le corbeau semblant, lui, apprécier la situation, resserra son étreinte. Il me fit un bisou sur les paupières.

**Tenshi, regarde le sol en dessous.**

Plus qu'heureux, je l'écoutai.

Un grand cri de surprise mêlé de peur retentit. Mon cœur ne voulait plus se calmer contrairement à mon corps qui ne voulait plus bouger. La seule marque de vie était cette petite larme qui s'écoulait sur mon visage. Derrière moi par contre, l'heure était au fou rire. Une hilarité dont j'étais la cause.

**Gomen, gomen Naruto. Je ne…je m'excuse……………..je ne recommencerais plus, promis. Ne pleure pas.**

Il me prit dans ses bras. J'enfonçai ma tête dans son T-shirt pendant qu'il essayait de se calmer et de calmer mes tremblements. C'était une farce de très mauvais goût. J'avais eu si peur que mes pleurs ne voulaient se tarir.

En effet lorsque j'avais rouvert les yeux, j'avais vu le requin remonter la gueule grande ouverte à toute vitesse. Car oui, on était toujours dans le grand bleu et oui, la merde à nageoires était encore là. J'avais vraiment cru finir entre toutes ses rangées de dents au milieu de cette immensité.

A partir de maintenant je ne regarderais que lorsqu'on viendra nous dire que nous sommes au port. Je suis vraiment vacciné contre l'océan et tout ce qu'il y a dedans.

**Hé une baleine ! Il y a même son baleineau !**

Prudemment je desserrai mes paupières. Il n'avait pas menti cette fois. C'était aussi énorme que le lieu dans lequel elles étaient.

Je replongeai ensuite dans son haut. J'avais vu les baleines, maintenant c'est bon. Je fis tout le reste du trajet à l'aveuglette. Je ne bougeai que lorsqu'Itachi se leva pour partir. Je reniflai un bon coup et le suivi.

**Alors, on est devenu fana des mers ?**

**Je referai bien un tour mais je ne crois pas que tenshi ait envie de revenir un jour.**

Ce qui est vrai. M'en fous d'avoir la honte je ne remettrai plus les pieds dans un bateau de ce genre. A la limite je regarderai les poissons dans un aquarium, au moins je n'en raterai aucun.

Le retour se fit dans le plus religieux des silences. Je n'avais pas envie de commenter la journée et il savait que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas bien.

Je m'endormis aussi sec, trop fatigué pour lui pardonner et encore moins m'envoyer en l'air…

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini...enfin, dès que le 26ième est fini, je vous poste la suite. Ca sera un peu plus marrant (moi j'ai aimé écrire, mais les persos vont en baver).

**Reviews ???**


	17. 17 Sur l'Arctica

TARATATA !!

Après un bon coup de pied aux fesses de la part d'Anna-chan... voici le nouveau chapitre revu et corrigé par MOI-MEME !! (et oui égoïste mais je me soigne !)

**NdA 1 :** Bon, je passe la présentation habituelle, puisque tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici - et je les en remercie chaudement - ont déjà été prévenus, et connaissent de quoi parle la fic.

**NdA 2 : **Bien, maintenant, juste une petite annonce ! J'ai mis à jour mon profil ( eh oui, ça m'arrive) et par conséquent, j'y ai proposé un petit sondage qui me tient vraiment à coeur. Je ne sais pas si les traductions qui y sont proposées vont plaire à tout le monde, mais c'est justement pour ça que je demande. Je vous préviens tout de suite, il s'agit de fanfics Harry Potter. Donc voilà, je vous laisse en paix.

**Enjoy !!**

* * *

* * *

C'était le dernier jour prévu à l'hôtel.

La prochaine destination m'était complètement inconnue. Aussi, juste une dernière fois, juste pour le plaisir, nous repassâmes par le port. Enfin, je dis le port, je devrais plutôt dire le marché portuaire, parce que les bateaux, plus pour moi.

Mais qu'étais-je donc en train de raconter ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce qu'Itachi était en train de me sortir comme salades ?

**- Mais voyons Tenshi ! Sois un peu raisonnable ! Il faut prendre la mer pour aller là où je veux aller !**

**- Et bien change de destination ! Je n'irais pas !**

**- Ne fais pas le gamin. Je me suis déjà excuser pour la dernière fois. En plus, tu ne verras même pas le fond, juste le ciel.**

**- Je n'y mettrais pas un pied je te dis !**

**- On ne sera pas tout seuls cette fois ! Il y a pleins de jeunes couples qui font partis du voyage.**

**- Parce qu'il faudra rester plusieurs jours !**

**- C'n'est pas un bateau de croisière pour rien non plus ! Tu verras, tu remarqueras même pas que tu as quitté le sol, il y aura même un lit…**

**- Garde tes regards lubriques pour toi tu veux ? C'est pas ça qui me fera changer d'avis.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que Votre Majesté veut avoir pour changer d'avis ?**

**- Aller ailleurs.**

**- Et si je te dis que là où on va, on peut patiner ?**

**- Patiner, tu veux dire sur de la vrai glace ?**

**- Hum hum ! Alors, tu me suis ou tu restes dans les pays chauds à fondre dans un bain thermal ?**

**- Bon d'accord. Mais ne pense même pas à me faire faire l'ange au coucher du soleil.**

**- Dommage, ça aurait fait une bien belle photo.**

**- Justement !**

Après avoir eu toutes les peines du monde à me convaincre, nous montâmes finalement à bord de l'Arctica. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que le nom évoquait déjà les contrées glacées vers lesquelles il nous menait. Mais moi, quand il m'a dit « bateau », j'ai compris « bateau », je suis pas aller chercher comment il s'appelait, c'était toujours un « bateau ». La destination était juste plus attrayante, c'est tout.

**- Bon, nos chambres sont en bas.**

**- Comme par hasard me diras-tu.**

**- Sois un peu plus énergique ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis les lits doubles en bas !**

**- D'accord, d'accord. Je vais voir nos chambres alors.**

**- Je vais faire un tour au buffet moi. Je te préviendrais pour le dîner.**

**- Ok, à plus tard.**

Finalement, la chambre n'était pas si mal que ça. Un petit hublot que je demanderais à Itachi de cacher, comme si j'avais vraiment envie de savoir combien de cm nous séparaient du niveau de l'eau ? Le lit était vraiment spacieux, il faisait à lui tout seul les ¾ de la cabine. Le reste était occupé avec un secrétaire assez ancien mais très appréciable et à l'air fonctionnel. Il ne restait donc qu'une allée centrale et la toute petite armoire au fond. On n'était pas censé restait un mois, autant miser sur le confort.

N'ayant rien à faire jusqu'au soir. N'ayant également aucune envie de regarder le bateau sortir du port, je m'attelais donc à sortir les vêtements dont nous aurions besoin ainsi que les trousses de toilettes, pour ensuite jeter sans pitié le sac qui nous servait de bagage au fin fond de l'armoire. C'est fou tout ce qu'on pouvait y mettre ! Maintenant que j'avais fais tout ce qu'une charmante fiancée se devait de faire, je devais bien avouer que je m'ennuyais ferme.

Finalement, sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis sur les draps.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps après, quelque chose d'humide me réveilla. C'était Itachi.

**- C'est l'heure du dîner, dépêche-toi ou on ne verra pas le spectacle.**

**- Mouais, j'arrive.**

Le temps de faire disparaître les éventuelles traces de plis sur mon visage, et de rendre ma mine plus fraîche et je le suivis.

La salle était d'une grande beauté même si l'on devinait qu'elle n'était pas très grande en réalité. Les murs avaient été peints d'une couleur olivine, tout comme les pierreries qui pendaient des trois petits lustres au plafond. La scène ressemblait à un amphithéâtre autour duquel les tables avaient été disposées. Je comprenais pourquoi Itachi voulait que je me bouge un peu. Les premières tables n'étaient-elles pas les meilleures ? Malheureusement, les personnes qui été déjà sur le pont nous avaient devancées, n'ayant pas à descendre pour chercher quelqu'un.

**- Itachi-kun !**

**- ? Tu les connais Itachi ?**

**- Oh ! C'est le type avec qui j'ai pris un cocktail sur le pont près de la piscine.**

**- Parce qu'il n'y a pas assez d'eau en dessous, il faut en mettre encore sur le bateau ?**

**- Arrête de râler et sois content qu'ils nous aient gardé une place au premier rang.**

**- J'ai peur, ajoutais-je à voix basse.**

L'homme avec qui il avait bu était un quinquagénaire accompagné de sa femme et de sa fille qui devait avoir à peu près l'âge d'Itachi.

Les lumières de la salle se tamisèrent, les bougies sur les tables apportant l'éclairage nécessaire pour ne pas manger à l'aveuglette. Le spectacle commença et les serveurs apportèrent l'entrée. Le premier numéro était une démonstration fort réussie de dance du ventre.

**- Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu votre compagnon à l'embarquement !**

**- Effectivement, Naru-chan n'aime pas beaucoup les bateaux.**

**- Quel dommage, le coucher de soleil était magnifique.**

**- C'est bien vrai ! Moi je me suis faite accompagnée par un charmant jeune homme pour le regarder.**

**- Malheureusement j'ai moi aussi loupé ce spectacle. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais me rattraper demain.**

**- Vous n'êtes pas très bavard, dites-moi, Naruto-kun.**

**- Moi ? C'est juste que je n'ai rien à dire de mon après-midi à ne rien faire, c'est aussi idiot que cela.**

**- Vous n'avez même pas eu la curiosité d'aller voir le plongeoir ?!**

Parce qu'en plus de mettre de la flotte sur le bateau, ils y vont mettre de la hauteur ? Mais ma parole, dans quel monde suis-je tombé ?

Itachi ayant sûrement comprit le sens de mes pensées préféra détourner le sujet sur les spectacles en cours qui étaient passés au second plan. Tout ça à cause d'un coucher de soleil.

Tandis qu'ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur le ventre de la danseuse, je me jetai corps et âme dans mon plat, attaquant le plat chaud qui venait de m'être servi. Encore des fruits de mer ! Si je savais ça, j'aurais choisi autre chose à l'hôtel !

**- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?** réengagea le père de famille.

**- Un certain temps oui.**

**- Moi mon plus vieil ami, je le connaissais depuis tout juste quelque mois.** intervint la fille qui à mon humble avis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en placer une. Tout comme pour le coucher de soleil.

**- Ma fille n'est pas du genre à rester en contact avec les gens, elle aime le renouveau.**

Et ben, je me demande comment elle ne vous a pas encore remplacé !

Le second plat arriva. Des saucisses. Pas très original, mais bon, ça changeait de depuis que je suis sur la côte.

Un magicien débarqua dans mon dos. Je ne le vis pas arriver, obnubilé par le fait de finir au plus vite mon repas et de quitter cette table à laquelle je ne me sentais pas à l'aise.

**- Voudriez-vous bien me prêter votre corps le temps d'un petit tour de magie ?**

Me retournant de façon méfiante, j'arquai un sourcil lorsque la nature de sa demande intrigua mon cerveau. Je n'aimais pas la mer et je ne pouvais avoir un instant de paix. Il fallait qu'on vienne m'embêter ! Devant mon air « tu m'as bien regardé face de rat ? », Itachi me poussa dans ses bras en me promettant que ça allait me plaire. Chose dont je doutais fort en me dirigeant vers la piste. On me fit rentrer dans une boîte noire, dans laquelle on plaça un lapin. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore me tomber dessus ? Qu'avais-je fais pour mériter ça ?

**- Mesdames et messieurs, le grand magicien que je suis va faire apparaître devant vous la vision que tous attend.**

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là encore ? Après avoir refermé le couvercle, j'entendis avec anxiété le roulement de tambour à ma droite, tandis que le silence le plus total se faisait à ma gauche. Après un pouf sonore, je revis la lumière du jour.

**- Tadaam ! Voici en exclusivité pour vous, mesdames et messieurs, un papillon de nuit !**

Comment ça papillon de nuit ?

Et malheureusement pour moi, à la place de mes confortables vêtements noirs, je me retrouvais en costume de pillon noir. Il y avait même les antennes !

**- Et si je veux retrouver une tenue décente moi, comment je fais ?**

**- Pour ce détail veuillez passer derrière le rideau je vous prie, murmura le magicien à la noix pour ne pas briser son effet.**

Je passais de ce fait illico presto par derrière pour retrouver mes habits dans les mains d'une assistante qui me présenta une cabine. Je me changeais donc, puis retourna à mon festin.

Lorsque je revins, je vis de loin quelque chose qui m'intrigua au plus haut point. Quelque chose qui même avec le dessert terminé ne me laissa pas tranquille.

Itachi avait voulu tenir compagnie le reste du cabaret avec ses nouveaux amis, tandis que je partais m'isoler dans le seul endroit où j'étais à peu près bien : le lit. Ce soir-là, j'eus beaucoup de mal à m'endormir, mais même au plus profond de mon sommeil, la marque de rouge à lèvre sur le col d'Itachi me hanta, me faisant faire des cauchemars. Je n'aurai finalement jamais dû le laisser là-bas...

* * *

Bon, ben si vous voulez rapidement le prochain chapitre, il suffit de cliquer en bas à gauche ^^ !

Non, ce n'est pas du chantage, parce que dans tous les cas, je posterai le prochain chapitre, c'est juste que ça risque de prendre un peu de temps ^^ !

Good night and good luck ^^ !

mava-chan ^^ !


End file.
